


Телепатия для чайников, или Как заставить замолчать Джареда

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из-за несчастного случая на съемочной площадке Дженсен начал слышать мысли Джареда. К его великому сожалению, выключателя к этой функции не прилагалось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Телепатия для чайников, или Как заставить замолчать Джареда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bitch Of It Is...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9842) by tinalia. 



Чертов Джаред.  
Этот вихрастый идиот.

Пару лет назад, когда Дженсен впервые встретил Джареда - огроменного чудака, который постоянно запрокидывал голову, когда ржал, как конь - он подумал, что из этого ничего хорошего не выйдет.

Но потом его покорил этот жутковатый смех, эта сумасшедшая ухмылка, которая доставала до ушей, и то, каким суетным был Джаред. Вскоре в холодном и мокром Ванкувере он стал для Дженсена практически семьей. Наверное, думал Дженсен, все дело в особенном очаровании Падалеки.

Поэтому он, зайдя под тент перекусить, не придал значения тому, что прогоготал Джаред.  
\- Мне только что рассказали самую смешную вещь, какую я только слышал в своей жизни, и я просто должен поделиться ею со всем миром!  
Дженсен просто мотнул головой, умиляясь и улыбаясь, как идиот, положил себе в тарелку с вареной брокколи еще и кучу макарон с сыром и направился прямиком к Джареду, чтобы узнать, что он пропустил.

К сожалению, до него он так и не дошел.

Барри, один из техников, как раз смеялся над ответом Джареда на его шутку (Или это был какой-то комментарий? Утверждение?), и Дженсен ничего не успел сообразить - только увидел, как Барри запрокинул затылок, а потом почувствовал адскую боль от удара.

 _«Дикий ржач Джареда все-таки прикончил меня,_ \- подумал тогда Дженсен, - _чего и следовало ожидать»_. 

Когда он пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что лежит в какой-то луже, задница промокла, в спину упираются острые колени, а за грудь его крепко удерживают огромные лапы - по-другому и не назовёшь - Джареда.

_Слава Богу! Дженсен? Дженсен! Ты как, чувак? Господи, ты меня до чертиков напугал! Я думал, ты умер! Боже, я так рад, что ты не умер!_

\- Да заткнитесь вы все! Дженсен! Чувак? Ты в порядке?

Дженсен прищурился: перед глазами маячила перевернутая голова Джареда, разительно контрастируя с серым ванкуверским небом.

\- Черт, моя голова.

\- Сколько пальцев? – спросил Джаред, выставляя средний палец прямо ему под нос.

\- Да иди ты.

Джаред с облегчением засмеялся, взял Дженсена за руки и очень аккуратно, даже заботливо помог подняться с пола, прижимая к себе, пока тот не встал твердо на ноги.

_Слава Богу, не придется звонить Донне и сообщать, что ее сын умер. Она бы меня укокошила._

\- Да как будто она на такое способна, - проворчал Дженсен. - Дурацкие Падалеки, все-то вас любят.

\- Что?

\- Ничего.

\- Прости, Дженсен, я даже не слышал, как ты подошел, - извинился Барри. На его пухлом лице читалось глубокое сожаление и волнение. Дженсен похлопал его по плечу, и Барри ответил тем же: мол, простили и забыли. 

\- Не волнуйся, приятель, я ведь все еще жив! – засмеялся Дженсен, приподняв бровь, и растянул губы в фирменной диновой ухмылке. – Чтобы уложить Дина Винчестера, нужно что-то покруче, чем удар по голове. 

Все трое усмехнулись. Поскольку трагедии не случилось, люди из съёмочной команды, столпившиеся было вокруг, возвращались к прерванному обеду и улыбались.

Дженсен оглядел павильон и обернулся к Барри:

– А что я такого-то веселого пропустил?

\- Барри засунул капусту себе в нос, - ответил Джаред, опять ухмыляясь. Усмешка у него была такая широкая, что казалось, он вот-вот опять начнет хохотать. 

\- Капуста, – убито произнес Дженсен. 

\- А потом Джаред засунул фасолину себе в нос, и она там застряла, - добавил Барри. Он уже в голос смеялся так, что его начало трясти. 

Дженсен удостоил мрачным взглядом сначала Джереда, а потом Барри.

\- Вы оба, как пятилетки… – пробубнил Дженсен, забирая один из контейнеров с едой из рук Джареда, и пошел прочь.

\- Эй! Это мои макароны!

\- Я знаю!

_Придурок!_

\- Сучка! – не оборачиваясь, кинул Дженсен через плечо.

Наверное, поэтому он и не увидел, как вытянулось лицо Джареда.

 

Чем ближе день подходил к концу, тем меньше Дженсен понимал, что происходит.

Это была последняя сцена с Сэмом и Дином на сегодня. Дженсен мог поклясться, что перед «начали!», когда Джаред должен был отбросить его к стене и прижать рукой, он слышал Джареда, проговаривающего про себя, как должна пройти сцена, как сильно он должен толкнуть, какой у камеры будет угол обзора, смог бы он подставить руку между головой Дженсена и стеной, чтобы тот не ударился. Падалеки совершенно не хотел прикладывать партнера головой о стену, а вдруг у него все-таки сотрясение, последствия которого проявятся позже: кажется, с самого инцидента во время ланча Эклз ещё не до конца пришёл в себя.

Дженсен мог поклясться, что видел, как Джаред прокручивает все это в голове, пока техники настраивали аппаратуру на площадке, чтобы переснять сцену. Мыслительный процесс так явно отражался на лице Джареда, что, казалось, Дженсен буквально слышит его мысли, как тот повторяет себе: _не кидай его к стене слишком сильно, не сегодня, у него еще голова болит, а вдруг это на самом деле сотрясение или еще что? Может, лучше поехать в больницу, чтобы его осмотрели? Правда, сейчас не получится. Я бы мог подставить руку, чтобы он не ударился, интересно, а каме..._

Дженсен мотнул головой, прогоняя странное ощущение, списал все на усталость, на сонливость из-за таблеток, которые ему дал врач на площадке, и еще на тот факт, что, может быть, он проводит с Джаредом слишком много времени.

Он решил, что ему действительно надо выспаться, и в этот же самый момент встретился глазами с Джаредом, стоявшим на другом конце декораций комнаты-мотеля-на-этой-неделе, увидел взгляд побитого щенка и услышал: «Не-а, не получится».

\- Чувак, да заткнись уже.

\- Что?

\- И… начали! 

\- Мы можем закончить? – спросил Джаред режиссера этого эпизода, самого Джона Шибэйна. Дженсен сжал зубы. – Я думаю, Дженсену стоит съездить в больницу, чтобы его осмотрели, вдруг у него сотрясение? А если нет, ему все равно лучше прилечь. Мне бы не хотелось снимать сцену драки, когда с Дженсеном не все в порядке.

\- Не понял? – взорвался Дженсен. – Да черт возьми, Джаред! Я просто стукнулся головой! И Пит уже осмотрел меня, это не сотрясение!

Джаред ответил:  
 _Пит не настоящий врач!_ – Мы и из-за меньшего останавливали съёмки! Мы о твоем здоровье говорим, между прочим!

\- Ну ладно, вот теперь ты меня уже достал, - прорычал Дженсен и сделал три больших шага, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Джаредом. – Я не какой-то там тебе изнеженный мальчик, и Пит разрешил продолжать съемки! И Пит на самом деле врач!

Джаред моргнул и вскинул брови.

\- Снимаем! – крикнул Дженсен, отступая назад к своей метке, и кивнул Джону, чтобы тот скомандовал.

Джон перевёл взгляд с одного на другого.   
\- Да ладно вам, мальчики, давайте доснимем сцену, и вы сможете поехать домой.  
«Мальчики» немного встряхнулись, и Джон крикнул «начали!» 

Джаред сердито на посмотрел на Джона, сделал три необходимых по сценарию больших шага, схватил партнера за воротник куртки и приложил так, что тот аж затылком стукнулся. У Дженсена перехватило дыхание, и он оттолкнул Джареда - ответная реакция Дина, когда младший брат пытался его пихать, – но тот прижал его шею рукой.

Джаред вздохнул пару раз и посмотрел на Дженсена с той смесью злости и волнения, что нужна была для этой сцены, а потом покачал головой.

Дженсен взглянул на него, моментально превращаясь в Дина:  
\- Что я тебе говорил, Сэмми?

Джаред опять покачал головой, крепко зажмурив глаза.

\- Должен сказать, я рад, что был прав насчет нее… Я чуть с ума не сошел. Знал же, что она так поступит…

\- Не… даже не начинай… - почти неслышно сказал Джаред. – Я лгал тебе месяцами, творил ужасные вещи прямо у тебя за спиной и каждый раз ненавидел себя. Но я делал все это, думая, что поступаю правильно… Я думал, мы с ней сделаем все правильно, докажем, что способны на что-то хорошее. А оказалось, что все это время она играла со мной, прямо как ты меня и предупреждал. Так что давай без «я же тебе говорил», пожалуйста… Я этого не выдержу.

Они смотрели друг на друга, вдох-выдох, делая драматическую паузу для лучшего эффекта, позволяя своему актерскому мастерству сказать все за них, и Джаред сжал куртку Дина в кулаке, опуская голову.

\- Можно я теперь все-таки убью Руби?

Джаред засмеялся, тихо и устало, опуская голову Дженсену на плечо, – всего на секунду – затем поднял на него глаза, вдруг став серьезным:

\- Я сам ее убью.

Дженсен быстро взглянул на него:

\- Уверен, что справишься?

\- Пора принимать правильные решения, - чуть мягче ответил Джаред.

\- И что это за правильное решение?

\- …послушаться моего старшего брата, вечную занозу в заднице.

Дженсен снова включил улыбку Дина на полную мощность, а Джаред отодвинулся, вытащил нож Руби из сумки Дина, попробовал лезвие большим пальцем и засунул его за ремень сзади.

Дженсен выпрямился:

\- Прикрыть тебя?

Джаред посмотрел на него так, что любовь и вину Сэма можно было увидеть с любого ракурса:

\- Да… если ты, конечно, готов меня прикрывать.

Дженсен улыбнулся ему, и в глазах Дина заплескалось отражение чувств его брата – незыблемых и непоколебимых:

\- Ты же знаешь, я всегда рядом, Сэмми.

\- Точно, - кивнул Джаред, поворачиваясь к двери. – Давай прикончим сучку.

Джаред прошел четыре шага, взялся за ручку двери и потянул на себя – и тут Джон крикнул «снято».

\- Круто, парни, - похвалил Джон и направился к своему ассистенту, чтобы обговорить пару моментов, но потом обернулся. - Мы просмотрим готовый материал и пока отложим смену площадки, вдруг придется что-то переснимать завтра, но я думаю, что эта сцена сделана, – улыбнулся он. - Можете отправляться домой, парни.

Они поблагодарили его, а потом Джаред повернулся к Дженсену, всем своим видом будто извиняясь:

\- Я тебя сильно ударил?

Дженсен закатил глаза, подходя к нему и толкая в грудь.

\- Нет. Господи, ты прямо как моя мама. 

Джаред нежно улыбнулся, _Ты Дин для моего Сэма._

Дженсен моргнул:

\- Мы реально проводим слишком много времени вместе.

\- Что?

Дженсен толкнул дверь, ведущую с площадки, и направился к трейлеру. Джаред последовал за ним.

\- Просто я вообще очень хорошо тебя понимаю, нас и так водой не разольешь, но сейчас… - он запнулся, остановился и повернулся к Джареду, улыбаясь. – Как будто я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. У тебя на лице все написано. Как будто я прямо слышу твои мысли.

Джаред наклонил голову, ничего не понимая. _О чем он вообще?_

Дженсен опять закатил глаза и зашагал к трейлеру:

\- Знаю, знаю… Сам ничего не понимаю. Я думаю, это все из-за того, что я слишком много времени провожу с тобой.

_Стоп. Он больше не хочет проводить со мной время? Но… Я бы не устал от него, даже если бы мы были сиамскими близнецами!_

\- Я не это имел в виду…

_Он хочет съехать._

\- Не хочу я съезжать. Я просто пытаюсь сказать между делом, что мы настолько на волне друг у друга… В смысле… когда все это случилось? Я даже и не знаю. Странно все как-то…

_Но это же здорово!_

\- …но в то же время очень круто. Чувак, ты слишком драматизируешь. Как будто я говорю, что нам и дружить-то не стоит…

_Он не хочет дружить?_

\- …и нам вообще не стоило бы знакомиться, и черт бы побрал Эрика за то, что он нас представил. Ты просто смешон.

_Вообще не стоило… вот козел!_

\- Да заткнись ты уже, Джаред! – воскликнул Дженсен, оборачиваясь и кладя руку Джареду на грудь, чтобы остановить его. – Я же ничего такого не говорю! Ты мой самый лучший друг во всем мире, моя жизнь без тебя больше никогда не будет прежней и бла бла _бла_! Теперь давай замнем это?

Джаред моргнул, нахмурившись:

\- Я слова не сказал!

\- Да тебя просто не заткнешь! – крикнул Дженсен. – Ты весь день болтаешь, делаешь какие-то бесконечные комментарии… ты конфет переел, что ли?

Джаред вытаращился на него:

\- Неправда! Я едва ли пару слов сказал за весь день! У кого хочешь спроси! Я слишком за тебя волновался, идиот чертов! Ты потерял сознание! И провалялся в отключке целых три минуты! А я тебя держал и успел понадумать себе самых страшных вещей, что могли случиться из-за травмы головы. Я уже начал представлять, как буду объяснять твоей маме, что ты лежишь в коме… целых три минуты! Я знаю! Я считал!

_Хватит ерунду городить, Дженсен!_

Дженсен моргнул.

Он был уверен, что рот Джареда перестал двигаться. И тем не менее, мысли Джареда были просто сплошным потоком ругательств. _Вот гребаный долбач! Я, блять, так волновался за него и получаю в ответ такое вот дерьмо?! Он всегда так! Я отдаюсь на сто десять процентов, а он зовет меня целкой за то, что я, блядь, веду себя, как девчонка! Это называется быть хорошим лучшим другом, ты, гребаный идиот! Сучий потрох!_

\- И вот этим ртом ты маму целуешь?

Джаред дергано мотнул головой - его фирменное движение, будто в его мозгу что-то перемкнуло и ударило током.

\- Чего?..

\- Сучий потрох? Ты назвал меня сучим потрохом? 

_Ебаный ты в ро…_

\- Если я от тебя услышу еще одно «ебаный ты в рот»… 

_Да ну на… Он не может…_

\- Еще как могу!

_Да ни в жизнь._

Дженсен дернулся, потому что эти слова он уж точно слышал, и из-за одного только выражения лица Джареда его голова не могла заболеть так, как болела сейчас.

Джаред нахмурился, покосился на Дженсена и немного наклонился к нему, будто собираясь… Дженсен не въезжал, что здесь вообще происходит. 

_Я мочился в кровать до десяти лет, и мне всегда нужна мама, когда я болею… И я до сих пор сплю с включенным светом._

Дженсен поднял бровь:

\- Чувак, ты до десяти лет мочился в постель?

Джаред побелел. А Дженсену стало как-то не по себе, потому что до него дошла вся нелепость ситуации.

Во-первых, он мог слышать мысли Джареда.

Во-вторых, он не знал, хорошо это или плохо.

В-третьих, ничего хорошего из этого уж точно выйти не могло.

 

Как оказалось, это было плохо. Ничего удивительного.

Конечно, то, что Дженсен слышал внутренний диалог Джареда, имело свои плюсы, потому что у Джареда была привычка во время съёмок думать, как Сэм, и Дженсен, пользуясь этим, отыграл несколько замечательных дублей. Все больше народа из съемочной команды приходило на съемки сцен, чтобы посмотреть, как эти двое работают вместе, хотя Джон совсем не был удивлен. Он просто улыбался, хлопал парней по плечам и говорил, что поэтому-то они как раз и были отобраны на роль, а шоу имело такой успех.

Поначалу Джаред пытался было вообще не думать и буквально заставлял себя отвечать Дженсену вслух, но тот велел ему не заморачиваться. Он решил, что лучше целый день слушать, как Джаред сам с собой мысленно разговаривает, чем видеть его до боли сосредоточенное лицо. Да чувак, казалось, вот-вот надорвётся. Или наложит в штаны. 

Вообще, знай он, сколько думает Джаред, никогда бы не согласился на такое. Тот думал буквально обо всём. 

Они быстро выяснили, что Дженсен мог слышать мысли одного только Джареда (причем Эклз не до конца понял, вздохнуть ему с облегчением или начать задаваться вопросом «почему же я?»), и что переключателя громкости тоже не было – мысли Джареда напрямую передавались во встроенные динамики в голове Дженсена. Неважно, какое между ними было расстояние – Дженсен слышал все так, будто Джаред стоял рядом с ним и говорил прямо на ухо. 

Однажды Дженсен, собираясь почитать перед сном, пошёл спать чуть пораньше, но в другом конце дома Джаред весь вечер резался в компьютерную игрушку и комментировал всё происходившее у себя в голове.

И все же это было сущим пустяком по сравнению с тем, что началось после.

Дженсену дико хотелось спать, и он надеялся, буквально [i]молился[/i], что едва Джаред провалится в сон, его внутренний монолог тоже закончится. Так и происходило. Когда Джаред шел спать, его внутренний голос становился тише, медленнее, проскальзывал родной техасский акцент, что так забавляло Дженсена. Потом, слава богу, он и вовсе затихал.

Но. В три часа ночи.

В три часа каждую ночь Дженсен резко просыпался из-за за снов Джареда. Цветные вспышки и неясные очертания будили его получше стакана холодной воды в лицо, а иногда так пугали, что Дженсен падал с кровати и приземлялся на пол с удивленным вскриком. Не говоря уже о том, что сны у Джареда были какие-то странные. То его заперли в какой-то огромной птичьей клетке вместе с его собаками, Харли и Сэйди, и они играют в «Монополию». То он лежит с Дженсеном на заднем дворе: на них желтые дождевики, и они соревнуются, у кого отрыжка будет круче. То он с Дженсеном прыгает на батуте, они разговаривают о политике, а с неба идет дождь из конфет. 

Дженсену оставалось только смириться, переждать и попытаться снова уснуть. На это у него оставалось ещё где-то около двадцати минут, а потом Джаред просыпался и начинал думать обо всём подряд: от погоды и списка дел на сегодня до того, как Сэйди смотрела на Харли, словно говоря: «Поверить не могу, что мы вообще родственники». Или того, что Харли явственно ухмылялся другим собакам, говоря: «Я могу гораздо лучше».

У Дженсена раскалывалась голова от попыток сосчитать, сколько раз он напрасно пытался укрыться под подушкой, умоляя: _«Господи, только не это!»_ \- пока Джаред, мастурбируя утром, думал: _«Оооо… да… ммм…»_ И черта с два Дженсен прикоснулся бы к себе, когда у него в голове стоял один шепот и всхлипы Джареда, еще сонные, но такие горячие. В такие моменты утренний стояк пропадал за две секунды, потому что мысли Джареда ему никак не способствовали.

Прошла неделя, и ситуация стала совсем невыносимой.

Они работали по восемнадцать часов в день, а Дженсен держался лишь на трех часах сна и таком количестве кофеина, что корову можно было бы завалить. Ему приходилось задерживаться в гримёрке, чтобы как следует замазать синяки под глазами. Люди начали задавать вопросы, волноваться: между дублями Дженсен мог просто провалиться в сон, слишком устав, чтобы даже сидеть. Но при этом он все еще слышал мысли Джареда. 

Джаред смотрел, как Дженсен постоянно спотыкается, еле держась на ногах, и поддерживал его, обнимал и вел туда, куда Дженсену нужно было идти, а потом ругал себя за то, что во всем этом виноват он сам.

Джареду стало еще хуже, когда один новый техник спросил у него:

\- Эй, слушай, а Дженсен что… под кайфом?

Джаред покосился на него, объяснив «недостаток сна» так, что технику пришлось извиниться и рассказать всем на площадке. Таким образом слух о том, что один из ведущих актеров мог быть нариком (чему все равно никто не верил), свелся к повальному сочувствию бедному Дженсену. 

 

\- Хочешь теплого молока? – спросил Джаред.

Каждую ночь Джаред грел Дженсену чашку молока и делал ему горячую ванну с лавандовым маслом, и, как бы по-девчачьи это ни было, Дженсен соглашался. Он знал, что это помогало Джареду думать, будто Дженсен крепко спит, хотя на самом деле все эти способы не срабатывали.

Дженсен всё сильнее и сильнее уставал и выматывался, а Джаред с волнением наблюдал, как тот с каждым днём становится всё более похожим на зомби.

Но однажды Дженсен лежал, прикрыв глаза, в теплой ванне с пеной, вдыхая запах лаванды, с Сэйди в качестве компании, и хмурился, пытаясь прогнать джаредовское: _«Может, мне лучше слетать домой или в ЛА на несколько дней, дать ему немного времени… хотя, это, наверное, все равно не поможет. Нужно, чтобы кто-то следил за ним – он спит прямо на ходу. Тогда, наверное, я никуда и не полечу. Не могу же я его вот так бросить»._

Когда он открыл глаза, Джаред стоял, оперевшись о косяк двери в ванную, и грустно смотрел на него.

_Не могу поверить, что я такое с ним сделал._

\- Эй, привет.

Дженсен в ответ лишь слегка приподнял брови - на большее у него просто не было сил. 

Джаред зашел в ванную и сел рядом с Сэйди на кафельный пол:

\- Я думал, может, уехать на пару дней, чтобы ты побыл в одиночестве и тишине.

\- Знаю, - пробубнил Дженсен. У него не было сил даже разозлиться на то, что Джаред зашел к нему в ванную. – Я слышал тебя. И ты знаешь, что ничего не получится.

_Господи, да за что все это? Он так умрет от бессонницы или просто не заметит чего-нибудь и убьётся. Он может шагнуть прямо под автобус или от непомерной усталости свалиться с лестницы. Увы. Так что без меня он не пойдет на улицу и даже близко не подойдет к ступенькам. Это может…_

Дженсен почувствовал, как в груди вновь растекается чувство яростной беспомощности, и, застонав, притянул к себе лицо Джареда, лишь бы тот наконец заткнулся, встряхнул его легонько и, даже не думая о том, что делает, прижался губами к губам Джареда – коротко и уверенно, – а потом отпустил его. 

Несколько секунд они просто глазели друг на друга, и брови у Дженсена поползли вверх, потому что до него начало доходить, что он больше ничего не слышит.

Тишина.

Он вслушивался, не веря, и смотрел на Джареда, будто пытаясь заставить того подумать хоть о чем-нибудь подумать.

А Джаред просто пялился на Дженсена, на лице явно читался шок, но все, что слышал Дженсен, это… 

…

Пусто. Ничего. Как будто сознание Джареда просто отключилось.

Джаред поднялся на ноги, пошатнувшись так, что Сэйди с опаской отпрыгнула в сторону, и поплелся из комнаты, закрыв дверь в ванную с тихим щелчком.

Сердце у Дженсена билось все сильнее, потому что тишину по-прежнему ничего не нарушало. Перед сном Джаред услышал, как Дженсен завопил изо всех сил:

\- Бля, слава тебе, Боже!

 

Следовало бы догадаться, что все так просто не закончится. Он надеялся, что этот спонтанный сумасшедший поступок - поцелуй, который Дженсен будет отрицать до конца жизни, - явится волшебным лекарством, но в глубине души понимал, что его карма работает совсем не так.

В три утра, как по расписанию, Дженсен уже знал, что снится Джареду. Обычно это было в стиле «Динь-дон, на ушах стоит весь дом!» и заканчивалось тем, что Дженсен просто падал с кровати или сбивал что-то с прикроватной тумбочки. В этот раз, как ни странно, сон Джареда аккуратно проник Дженсену в голову.

Дженсен почувствовал, как плывет в теплой воде и смотрит на луну в темном безоблачном небе, полном сверкающих звезд. Он подвигал руками в воде, почувствовал, как мягкая рябь щекочет кожу, и оглянулся, пытаясь найти Джареда. Тот плавал у другого края или у противоположного бортика бассейна и тоже смотрел на него.

Когда Дженсен проснулся следующим утром, ему казалось, что он проспал целую сотню лет. Он все еще был уставшим, как черт знает кто, но чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и гораздо лучше понимал, что происходит вокруг. Со вздохом облегчения он упал обратно на подушки.

В поисках источника аромата кофе, что разбудил его, он зашёл на кухню и увидел Джареда: тот стоял, облокотившись на стол, и молча читал утреннюю газету, попивая кофе.

Дженсен приблизился, и Джаред пододвинул ему чашку горячего кофе - прямо как Дженсен и любил, - так и не отрывая глаз от крайне интересной статьи про осиротевшего слона в Уганде. Дженсен подошел еще ближе и обнял Джареда, уткнувшись ему носом в шею и слегка сжимая в объятиях, и только потом сделал глоток кофе.

Джаред взглянул на него, заметно расслабляясь: в глаза у Дженсена появился огонек, а лицу вернулся здоровый цвет.

\- Чувствуешь себя лучше?

\- Не на сто процентов, но все равно здорово, - ответил Дженсен, делая еще глоток кофе. – Боже, я даже чувствую вкус. М-м-м-м… - простонал он.

\- Здорово! – улыбнулся Джаред, но потом как-то криво усмехнулся. - И все это из-за поцелуя.

\- Да… - Дженсен сразу вернулся в реальность. – Ну, он сработал. Мне плевать, как или почему, я просто рад, что теперь наконец-то знаю, как тебя заткнуть. 

\- Будешь каждый раз приставать ко мне? – удивился Джаред.

Дженсен прищурился:

– Если придется.

\- …а что насчет снов?

Дженсен задумался:

– Они теперь немного другие. Тише. С ними можно справиться.

\- Хм.

\- Да уж. Обычно, когда я попадаю к тебе в сон, мне только огромного ведра с попкорном не хватает. Максимальный экстрим, скажу я тебе, – произнес Дженсен, оглядываясь на дверь, возле которой собаки спокойно ели из мисок. – А еще, после того как ты поешь сыра, у тебя сны всегда про собак.

\- Серьезно? Сыр?

\- Ага. Но вот прошлой ночью, - Дженсен вздохнул, - было тихо. И вокруг не было неоновой радуги, как обычно. В конце я даже заснул.

Джаред нахмурился.

– И что же мне снилось?

Дженсен знал, что Джаред не всегда помнил свои сны. Он взглянул на друга, пытаясь его раскусить, еще раз залезть к нему в голову – да, а то ему было мало.

\- Я не особенно понял, – сказал Дженсен, концентрируя все внимание на своем кофе, и только искоса глянул на Джареда.

 

Джаред даже не ожидал этого. Вечером Дженсен просто подошел к нему, взял лицо Джареда в ладони, притянул к себе и коротко поцеловал. Потом пожал плечами, расслабленный из-за непривычной тишины:

\- Я спать. Увидимся утром.

Кутаясь в одеяло, Дженсен счастливо вздохнул: впервые за много дней он мог слышать свои собственные мысли. Как и прошлой ночью, он выспался. Как и прошлой ночью, Джареду снилось, что они плавают в темноте в бассейне. 

На следующий вечер Дженсен нашел Джареда по его внутреннему голосу: Джаред лежал, развалившись, на диване и смотрел ночные новости. Свернувшиеся на полу Харли и Сэйди подняли головы на Дженсена, а Джаред заметно напрягся: глаза распахнулись, мышцы напряглись в ожидании очередного нападения, а сознание заголосило в панике.

_О, черт, нет, только не опять! Дже…_

Дженсен схватил его, поцеловал и отправился спать, оставив позади себя бормочущего Джареда.

На третий вечер после того, как они нашли решение проблемы, Дженсен не смог отыскать Джареда.

Он попробовал было отследить его по голосу в своей голове, но понял, что это не поможет: Падалеки мог прятаться в какой-нибудь круглосуточной закусочной на другом конце города.

Быстро осмотрев дом, Дженсен понял, что Джареда в нем нет, и, увидев приоткрытую дверь чёрного входа, направился на задний двор.

_Может, я стал параноиком. Может, надо было выбрать куст побольше. Может, не надо было надевать желтую рубашку. А вдруг у меня сердце не выдержит? Харли, дурень! Иди отсюда! Господи, у меня с таким же успехом над головой может висеть неоновый знак. Ну, блин, я же…_

Они оба замерли. Дженсен глянул на кусты, растущие вдоль забора, и увидел Харли, который смотрел на него, виляя хвостом и высунув язык. Джаред подумал: _«Вот дерьмо»_. Дженсен спрыгнул со ступенек и подошел к Джареду, напоминавшему оленя, замершего в свете автомобильных фар.

Когда Дженсен был уже на середине двора, Джаред выпрыгнул из кустов и завопил:

\- Живым я тебе не дамся! – и рванул что есть мочи. Дженсен погнался за ним.

Харли, решив, что они играют, радостно нарезал круги вокруг своих хозяев, громко лая. Джареду пришлось перепрыгнуть через собаку, и Дженсену удалось схватить его.

Оттолкнув тянущуюся к нему руку Дженсена, Джаред попытался отбежать подальше.

\- Н-н-н-н-н-н… Нет!

Когда Джаред был уже практически у края лужайки, то краем глаза заметил Харли, но было уже поздно. Он споткнулся об него как раз тогда, когда Дженсен догнал и схватил его, и они оба повалились на землю.

\- Нет! Нет!!! – заорал Джаред, мотая головой изо всех сил и пытаясь увернуться от Дженсена.

Дженсен схватил его за плечи, переворачивая на спину, и тот попытался прикрыть лицо руками - впрочем, без особого успеха. Дженсен уселся сверху и стал убирать руки Джареда от его лица.

\- Да ладно тебе, дорогуша, не будь ты таким, - Дженсен тяжело дышал и ухмылялся, как маньяк.

\- Не дорогушай мне! Нет! Не трогай меня… Тебе это что, нравится?!

Дженсен засмеялся.

– Видел бы ты себя!

Джаред сложил руки на груди, подворачивая под них и руки Дженсена.

\- Чёрт!

\- Ха! – Джаред победоносно усмехнулся.

Да вот только Дженсен все равно наклонился вперед, и Джаред замотал головой, крича что есть мочи, из-за чего Харли залаял и начал прыгать вокруг.

Джаред попытался оттолкнуть Дженсена, но тот воспользовался возможностью и схватил Джареда за запястья, завёл их ему за голову, прижав их к земле над головой Джареда.

\- Нет! НЕТ! Неее… - Джаред заерзал, пытаясь спрятать лицо. 

Зафиксировав запястья Джареда одной рукой, другой Дженсен взял его за подбородок, удерживая на месте:

\- Да ладно тебе, Джаред, я не такой уж и страшный.

\- Это не тебя пригвоздили к земле.

\- Да не собираюсь я тебе язык в рот запускать!

\- О, ну да, мне стало гораздо легче! Пожалуйста, продолжай! – заорал Джаред.

\- Ну, один маленький поцелуйчик?

\- Нет!

\- Но я только так смогу заснуть, - надулся Дженсен.

Джаред просто не мог ничего с собой поделать, когда Дженсен смотрел на него вот так. Поэтому он вздохнул и зажмурился в ожидании неизбежного. 

Дженсен нагнулся к скуксившемуся Падалеки, коснулся губами его лица и замер, пока тот не расслабился и упрямо сжатые губы не раскрылись. Когда все прошло, Дженсен отодвинулся и посмотрел на него. Джаред открыл глаза, и Эклз опять наклонился и снова легко поцеловал, улыбаясь:

\- Вот видишь, не так уж и плохо, а?

Джаред вздохнул: 

– Не льсти себе. Слезь с меня.

Дженсен засмеялся, отодвигаясь, хлопнул Джареда по груди и поднялся на ноги.

\- Мне, правда, жаль. Если бы ты не делал из мухи сло… нааа!.. 

Джаред полюбовался на него несколько секунд, а потом слез с Дженсена и пошел в дом, оставив того вот так лежать на траве, задыхаясь.

\- Спокойной ночи, кретин.

\- Спокойной ночи, Джей.

 

На четвертый вечер Джареда вообще не было дома.

Дженсен лежал в кровати, слушая тихую болтовню Джареда, постепенно понимая, что тот сидел в закусочной через полгорода совсем один и ел блинчики с черникой, которые ему принесла милая официантка средних лет: настолько грустным и усталым он выглядел. Дженсен почувствовал, как ему самому становится грустно и больно. Он вспомнил, что все началось из-за Джареда: Дженсену не пришлось бы приставать к нему каждую ночь, если бы тот не заварил всю эту кашу. Дженсену это нравилось ничуть не больше, чем Джареду, просто он отчаянно пытался остановить это.

 

Когда Джаред вернулся домой, Дженсен уже ждал его, стоя в темном коридоре в белой футболке и серых пижамных штанах, все еще теплых после кровати.

\- Прости, - вздохнув, пробормотал Джаред.

Дженсен подошел к нему, взял его лицо в ладони, посмотрел несколько мгновений, а потом притянул к себе и мягко поцеловал. Когда поцелуй закончился, они ещё несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга.

\- И ты меня. Но мне надо поспать.

\- Знаю.

\- Спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной ночи, Дженсен. Спи крепко.

Дженсен, стоя в темноте, улыбнулся ему. Джаред все еще был его настоящим лучшим другом, который, несмотря на нынешнее затруднительное положение, все равно заботился о нем.

\- Буду, Джей. Спасибо.

 

На пятый вечер Джаред, зайдя к Дженсену в спальню, уперся руками в постель по обе стороны от головы Дженсена и нагнулся к нему:

\- Я спать.

\- А, ну ладно.

\- Ну, поцелуй меня.

Дженсен усмехнулся:

– Вау. Кто ты такой и как тебе удалось избавиться от Джареда? Мне это годами не удавалось!

Джаред только фыркнул, не разделяя шутки:

\- Козел. Я подумал, что нам будет легче, если мы просто обойдемся безо всяких драк и нападений. Не хочу создавать из этого большую проблему. Я могу справиться с маленьким чмоком перед сном... – но потом, мягче, пряча глаза под челкой, продолжил, - с чем я не могу справиться, так это с видом твоих страданий.

Дженсен передразнил его, вздыхая, полностью игнорируя «заткнись» в свой адрес и странное тепло, растекающееся внутри. Он приподнялся, удерживая книжку на коленях, и медленно закрыл глаза, встречаясь с Джаредом на полпути. Теплое прикосновение губ - и все закончилось.

Они были так близко, и Дженсен взглянул на него снизу вверх:

\- Спокойной ночи.

Они были так близко, и Джаред смотрел сверху вниз:

\- Спокойной, Дженсен.

На выходе из комнаты он улыбнулся Дженсену через плечо, и тот улыбнулся в ответ.

 

За последующие несколько вечеров это уже стало обыденным ритуалом.

Они находили друг друга в доме, и Дженсен тянулся к Джареду, кладя тому руки на плечи, а Джаред нагибался, аккуратно придерживая Дженсена за локти. Встречаясь на полпути, они целовались, говорили друг другу «спокойной ночи» и расходились.

Мысли Джареда потихоньку замолкали, и Дженсен спал, видя спокойные сны.

 

Тем не менее, на восьмой вечер, к великому ужасу обоих… поцелуй не сработал.

Они встретились на кухне, уже привычно поцеловались, пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи, и Дженсен пошел в свою комнату, а Джаред - к холодильнику. Тогда-то Дженсен и услышал.

_Вот черт, майонез закончился._

Дженсен замер.

Джаред еще немного порылся в холодильнике, но потом тоже остановился, и они в панике уставились друг на друга.

Аккуратно закрыв холодильник, Джаред прислонился к дверце, как будто это он был виноват в том, что проверенный способ перестал работать:

\- Что будем делать?

Дженсен поник:

\- Я не знаю. Я не могу опять не спать. Я просто не могу так, - беспомощно вздохнул он.

Джаред решил взять дело в свои руки:

\- Ничего, разберемся. Может, мы что-то не так сделали?

\- Не так?

\- Давай еще раз попробуем, может, просто не сработало, - сказал Джаред и дождался, пока Дженсен кивнул. – Хорошо?

Дженсен опять кивнул, и Джаред притянул его за плечи; Дженсен потянулся к нему совершенно естественным, как дыхание, движением.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Дженсен уставился на Джареда. Он ждал.

Джаред смотрел на него с надеждой в глазах: _«Ну что?»_

Дженсен поморщился и отошёл от Падалеки, но тот так легко не сдавался:

\- Ничего, подожди, мы во всем разберемся.

\- Ничего не работает!

\- Я знаю, что не работает!

\- Но почему не работает?!

\- Я не знаю! – взорвался Джаред. Он был так же растерян, как и Дженсен. – Может, мы просто слишком много раз это делали? Может, у меня иммунитет?

\- Иммунитет?

\- Да. Или, скажем, мы слишком привыкли к этому. Может, оно работает только, когда пугает меня до чертиков? 

Дженсен, внезапно что-то решив, взглянул на него и накинулся, обнимая и целуя. Джаред поймал его в объятия и попятился назад к холодильнику, открыв рот и пытаясь вздохнуть, когда Дженсен опять прижался к его губам.

Дженсен зажмурился, целуя Джареда, и просто дышал ему в щеку. Они так и стояли, оперевшись на холодильник, совсем не двигаясь. Ноги Дженсена были в паре дюймов над полом, а Джаред просто смотрел, пока, спустя какое-то время, Дженсен не открыл свои зелёные глаза и не встретился с Джаредом замутнённым взглядом.

Тот медленно опустил Дженсена на кафельный пол, и они отпрянули друг от друга с тихим мягким чмоком, который в тишине кухни прозвучал так громко, что, казалось, от этого звука могли вылететь стёкла.

И к великому облегчению Дженсена, мысли Джареда исчезли.

Дженсен вздохнул, фыркнув, чтобы разрядить неловкость момента, потому что он до сих пор изо всех сил прижимался к твердому крепкому телу своего лучшего друга, а его губы были всего лишь в одном выдохе от чужих губ.

\- Испугался?

Джаред моргнул:

\- Ты даже не представляешь, как, - сказал он тихо и неровно.

Смутившись, Дженсен убрал руки. Джаред скользнул ладонями по лопаткам Дженсена, по бедрам, и парни отодвинулись ещё буквально на пару дюймов. Если бы они отодвинулись сразу далеко, было бы слишком неловко, а ничего такого уж неловкого тут не было. Хотя, нет. Еще как было.

Дженсен откашлялся, возвращаясь в реальность.

\- Ну, ладно. Спасибо. Спокойной ночи, чувак.

\- Ага, спокойной.

Когда Дженсен вышел из комнаты, Джаред вздохнул впервые за несколько минут и съехал вниз по холодильнику, запуская пятерню в волосы.

Той ночью Джареду ничего не снилось. И, несмотря на тишину и покой, Дженсен тоже не смог заснуть.

 

На следующий день на съемочной площадке Дженсен решил подремать, пока техники устанавливали свет на следующем месте съемок. Он подумал, что лучше попробовать и Джареда уложить поспать, чтобы его говорливое сознание хоть немного успокоилось. Ибо, поцелуй он своего партнера прямо на съемочной площадке, начались бы реальные проблемы.

Когда Дженсен, сидя на своем трехместном диванчике в трейлере, сказал Джареду, что хочет немного поспать, Джаред остановил игру, в которую резался на приставке, и повернулся к другу:

\- Хочешь, чтобы я?..

\- Нет. Было бы неплохо, если бы ты тоже поспал.

\- Но я не устал, - виновато сказал Джаред.

\- Можно было бы догадаться, - вздохнул Дженсен.

\- Я уйду.

\- А смысл?

\- Ну, знаешь, если я буду тут шататься и шуметь, какой толк в том, чтобы пытаться тебе помочь?

Дженсен опять вздохнул, разминая руки над головой и переворачиваясь на спину. 

\- Мы не…. мы же на площадке. Нас запросто могут увидеть. И если это случится, я могу предсказать, исходя из личного опыта и моей удачи, что твои мысли будут меньшей из моих проблем.

Джаред выключил игру и поерзал на полу, придвигаясь к Дженсену: 

\- Слушай, как думаешь, когда все это закончится? Просто, ну, я всегда думал, что все не просто так происходит, но не может же так продолжаться вечно.

Дженсен моргнул и, заложив руки за голову, уставился в потолок трейлера:

\- Знаю, что не может.

Джаред смотрел на друга ещё пару секунд, а потом дернул его за штанину:

\- Подвинься. Я попробую вздремнуть.

Дженсен нахмурился:

\- И куда мне тут двигаться, а? Этот диван не рассчитан на двоих.

Джаред закатил глаза. _Боже ты мой_. 

\- Хватит ломаться. Я не так уж много места займу.

Дженсен фыркнул:

\- И это ты мне говоришь?

_Сучка._

\- Засранец!

\- Ты должен был ответить «придурок», Дженсен, - сказал Джаред, как будто Дженсен был ребенком. Или идиотом.

\- Буду говорить то, что хочу, засранец!

Но он все равно подвинулся, когда Джаред потянул его за рубашку, и улегся на край дивана. Падалеки разулся, снял куртку, перелез через Дженсена и вытянулся вдоль спинки.

Дженсен заворчал, снова двигаясь вперед, и тоже разулся, а Джаред улёгся сзади него и укрыл покрывалом.

Поерзав, Дженсен подтянул покрывало к подбородку:

\- Только попробуй начать обниматься – убью.

_Размечтался._

Джаред продолжил укрывать их покрывалом, укутывая ноги. Дженсен отдвинулся немного, на самый край дивана, но Джаред обнял его и прижал к груди.

\- Что я только что сказал?! – запротестовал Дженсен.

\- Господи, да расслабься ты, это же я, – прошептал Джаред, обнимая Дженсена за грудь; другую руку он устроил на талии. – Спи давай.

И к удивлению Дженсена, сознание Джареда замолчало.

Странно, но ему было на удивление удобно, безопасно в тёплых объятиях лучшего друга… Джаред дышал глубоко и размеренно, уткнувшись носом Дженсену в воротник. Вот бы ещё удалось унять бешено стучащее сердце.

 

Когда в дверь постучали, Дженсен лишь сильнее закутался в одеяло, прижимаясь к тёплому телу, и вздохнул, когда ладони скользнули по бокам, а сильные руки еще крепче его обняли и притянули обратно, убаюкивая. 

В дверь опять постучали так, что чуть с петель не снесли, и Дженсен застонал.

\- Дженсен? Джаред? Вы нужны на площадке через десять минут!

Дженсен что-то хрипло проорал в ответ, открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз, на загорелые руки Джареда, обнимающие его.

Пальцы левой руки Джареда, на которой Дженсен лежал, касались его ключицы. Правой он обнимал Дженсена, а ладонь лежала прямо у Дженсена на груди, там, где сердце. Дженсен даже не мог выразить то, насколько странно это было: не чувствовать себя странно, когда тебя обнимает другой мужчина. 

Он подтянул левую руку Джареда за запястье и посмотрел на серебряные часы. Он проспал, как младенец, почти три часа.

\- Господи, Джаред, просыпайся.

Джаред застонал и что-то неразборчиво пробурчал, зарываясь лицом в затылок Дженсена, уткнулся губами в воротник и горячо задышал в шею.

\- Джаред, вставай, - проворчал Дженсен, отпихивая его. – У меня из-за тебя шея потеет.

Джаред еще сильнее притянул его, подтягивая коленки к коленкам Дженсена, и сладко вздохнул, поудобнее устраиваясь.

Дженсен напрягся, тяжело задышав. Да, между ними было одеяло и одежда, но по сути дела Джаред сзади прижимался к нему бёдрами. Как будто то, что они вместе уснули, было еще недостаточно по-гейски.

\- Чувак, вставай, нам надо идти.

\- Не хочу, мне тут удобно, - слабо проворчал Джаред.

\- Знаю, но Винчестерам надо раскрыть одно дело, а вот это все слишком уж по-гейски для парочки очень натуральных мужиков.

\- Неее....

\- Мы должны быть на площадке через десять минут.

Так и не получив ответа, Дженсен перехватил руки Джареда, пытаясь отлепить его от себя и одновременно вывернуться из объятия.

\- Серьезно, Джаред, я ведь могу и врезать.

Джаред вздохнул, снова притягивая Дженсена ближе к себе. На этот раз лицом к лицу.

Дженсен уперся ему руками в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Вся эта ситуация с Джаредом, которому было наплевать на весь мир, но который к тому же ещё был силён, как Халк, становилась просто смешной. Дженсен ещё раз попытался отпихнуть его, но получилось то же самое. Тогда он отвесил Джареду щелбан, но тот даже не моргнул.

Закусив губу, Дженсен прижался носом к носу Джареда так, что их губы слегка коснулись друг друга. Чувствуя спокойное дыхание Дженсена, Джаред медленно открыл глаза – сонные, но, тем не менее, уже ясные.

\- Отпусти меня, - выдохнул Дженсен, и тот аккуратно разомкнул руки. - Пошли, пора.

Джаред вытаращился на него:

\- Угу.

Дженсен поднялся на ноги, обулся и надел куртку.

Джаред сел на диване, протирая глаза:

\- Как спалось?

\- Нормально, - ответил Дженсен, кидая Джареду его куртку, а потом вышел из трейлера, даже на него не взглянув.

\- Да, мне тоже, - вздохнул Джаред.

 

Той ночью Джаред лежал в кровати и таращился в потолок, когда краем глаза заметил Дженсена, стоящего в дверях.

\- Давай уже, - тихо сказал он.

Дженсен не двинулся с места. 

\- Не сегодня. Мы же выяснили, что нам не нужно… ну… чтобы прекратить всё это, вот я и подумал: просто поспим вместе, пока не пройдет.

Джаред закатил глаза:

\- Ты хоть слышишь, как по-гейски это прозвучало? 

\- Я тут тоже, между прочим, не прыгаю от радости. Есть идеи получше, Эйнштейн? – сердито глянул на него Дженсен.

Джаред вздохнул, перекатываясь на другую половину кровати:

\- Как хочешь. Только, чур, не толкаться.

\- Ничего не обещаю, - сказал Дженсен, заходя в спальню, и закрыл за собой дверь. 

Джаред резко обернулся и прищурился:

\- Ты что делаешь?

\- А на что это похоже? - притормозил Дженсен. 

\- Ты закрыл дверь.

\- Вау, пятьдесят очков в пользу гения.

\- Ну... оставь открытой.

\- У тебя проблемы?

\- Слишком напоминает сюжет «Соблазнения», - сглотнул Джаред. 

\- Ой, не льсти себе! - Дженсен скорчил гримасу. – И даже не упоминай порно или секс, когда я собираюсь спать с тобой в одной кровати.

\- Открой гребаную дверь.

Дженсен не уступал, сложил руки на груди:

\- Чтобы утром собаки набросились? Ну уж нет, спасибо. Знаю, тебе нравится, что они вот так вот будят тебя, но лично я не люблю просыпаться оттого, что собака лижет мне нос.

\- Боишься, что они начнут считать нас папой и папой? – усмехнулся Джаред.

\- Отсоси.

\- И кто теперь говорит о сексе?

Дженсен вздохнул, почесав затылок: 

\- Можем мы не ссориться? 

Джаред ссутулился, уставившись на одеяло.

\- Мы весь день только это и делаем, - оглядел комнату Дженсен. – Меня это раздражает. Это для нас ненормально, - он посмотрел на Джареда. – И мне это не нравится.

\- Ну, мы как бы в такой ситуации... ненормальной.

\- Это уж точно.

Через пару мгновений Джаред вздохнул, отбросил Дженсену одеяло и улегся.

Дженсен колебался всего секунду, потом подошел, залез на кровать и укрылся.

 

Следующий час они лежали молча, не сомкнув глаз.

\- Устал? – спросил Джаред.

\- Просто вымотан, - ответил Дженсен. – Последние минут двадцать ты пел про себя Леди Гагу на повторе. А теперь и у меня в голове засела, - ворчливо закончил он.

\- Может, оно работает, только когда мы обнимаемся?

Дженсен повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него: 

\- Ну, не знаю, Джаред, я с тобой не так часто сплю, чтобы знать наверняка.

Джаред коротко глянул на него:

\- Давай как в прошлый раз?

\- Что?

\- Ну, если мы воссоздадим предыдущий раз, может, сработает?

Несколько секунд Дженсен напряжённо молчал:

\- Ладно. Но в этот раз обнимать буду я.

\- Но ведь удобнее, если я обнимаю тебя.

Дженсен сорвался:

\- Да откуда тебе знать?! Я же тебя никогда не обнимал во сне!

\- Я выше! – возмущенно выпалил Джаред.

\- Да мы в горизонтальном положении! Какая к черту разница?!

\- Ладно! – воскликнул Джаред, поворачиваясь спиной к Дженсену. – Блядь, обнимай на здоровье! Но не жалуйся, когда утром у тебя все болеть будет, потому что ночью было неудобно!

\- И не буду! А ты не обижайся, когда я скажу «я же тебе говорил»!

\- Да заткнись ты!

\- Сам заткнись! – Дженсен придвинулся ближе, кладя руку Джареду на бедро, чтобы как-то того утихомирить. – Так, ладно, как надо правильно?

Джаред вздохнул и дотянулся до рук Дженсена, потянул, устраивая их у себя на талии.

Лишь через несколько минут Дженсену удалось расслабиться. Он не то что никогда раньше не обнимал другого мужчину в постели - ему даже в голову такое не приходило. Но теперь, уже обнимая Джареда, он просто прижался к нему всем телом и устроил подбородок в ложбинке на плече. И, кто бы мог подумать – было тихо.

\- Поверить не могу, что мы только что спорили, кто кого обнимать будет.

Дженсен вздохнул, прижимаясь животом к спине Джареда. Тепло.

\- Даже не затрагивай больше эту тему.

\- Ага, согласен.

Дженсен усмехнулся, и ухмылка тут же переросла в широкую улыбку. Джаред не отставал. Вся ситуация была слишком жалкая, чтобы злиться. И было уж слишком неудобно, чтобы [i]не[/i] смеяться. Они так вместе тихо и хихикали, пока Дженсен не хрюкнул, и его просто прорвало, да так, что дышать стало трудно от смеха. 

\- Хватит ржать! Тебя уже трясет! 

От этого замечания в сочетании со смехом Дженсена, который он так любил, Джаред уже просто не мог сдержаться. Он смеялся на всю комнату, откинув голову Дженсену на плечо и зажмурив глаза. 

Дженсен, казалось, сам с ума сошел. Он истерически ржал, тяжело дыша, уткнувшись лицом в шею Джареда. Он смеялся до слез, и их обоих трясло от смеха.

Постепенно смех утих, едва снова не начавшись, когда Джаред начал было «Ууу, моё лицо!», а Дженсен так громко фыркнул, словно пукнул. Джареда это просто до чертиков рассмешило. Но в конечном итоге они успокоились.

Голова Джареда так и лежала у Дженсена на плече, и Дженсен прижимался лицом к щеке Джареда, но никто из них не отодвигался.

Напротив, Дженсен вздохнул и уткнулся носом Джареду в шею, а Джаред переплел их пальцы на груди.

В таком положении они и уснули.

 

На следующее утро Джаред проснулся на животе, рука и нога свешивались с кровати. Дженсен, такой расслабленный и теплый, вплотную прижался к Джареду и коленом упирался ему в бедро.

Он попытался повернуть голову, чтобы глянуть на Дженсена, но отбросил эту идею, когда тот прижался еще сильнее и его рука дернулась на плече Джареда. Другую он просунул поглубже Джареду под живот, носом потерся о его шею, а потом, наконец, снова затих.

Джареду было слишком уютно, слишком мягко и тепло, поэтому он снова провалился в сон.

 

Где-то час спустя проснулся Дженсен.

Он приподнял тяжёлую голову, отлепил волосы Джареда от щеки, откатился на пустую половину кровати и сонно вздохнул. От холода простыни тело напряглось, но Джаред – такой нереально огромный и мягкий, и тёплый – перекатился вслед за ним, накрыл собой, обхватил руками и ногами, вздохнул, - и Дженсен снова уснул.

Когда Дженсен спустя несколько часов окончательно проснулся, он оказался лицом к лицу с Джаредом, который сонно протирал глаза.

\- Доброе, - пробубнил Дженсен, потерся щекой о мягкую подушку и снова закрыл глаза.

\- Уже день, вообще-то, - ответил Джаред. Его голос – на три-четыре октавы ниже обычного – отозвался вибрацией в груди Дженсена. – Я еще ни разу не спал до двух дня.

\- Хорошо, что у нас выходной, - ответил Дженсен. Он был рад просто лежать здесь вот так, в тепле, расслабившись и прижавшись к Джареду.

\- Хм-м-м, - Джаред поерзал, копируя позу Дженсена и задевая того локтями, и прикрыл глаза. – Как спалось?

\- Хорошо, - пробубнил Дженсен, - очень хорошо. Но сегодня спим в моей кровати.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что она удобная, и черт бы меня побрал, если мы каждый день будем спать у тебя. Как будто сам факт того, что мы спим вместе, звучит недостаточно по-гейски. Я девчонкой быть не собираюсь.

Джаред разлепил веки.

\- И как именно то, что ты каждую ночь спишь в моей кровати, сделает тебя девчонкой?

\- Просто будем по очереди, вот и все.

\- Тогда что, сегодня обнимать буду я?

\- Джаред?

\- Что?

Дженсен вслепую придвинулся на те три дюйма, что их разделяли, и прикоснулся губами к его губам.

\- Заткнись.

Джаред притянул Дженсена за затылок, крепко прижимаясь к нему ртом. Они дышали медленно и размеренно, и Джаред придвинулся ближе, обнимая Дженсена. 

\- Надо встать и чем-нибудь заняться, - Дженсен слегка отпрянул.

\- Чем заняться? – вздохнул Джаред, опуская руку от затылка ниже, на спину.

\- Не знаю. Не можем же мы так и валяться в кровати.

\- Забавно. Это как раз то, чем я хочу заняться.

\- Джаред.

\- Что?

Дженсен открыл заспанные глаза:

\- Что мы вообще делаем?

\- Чувак, я не знаю, - вздохнул Джаред, сейчас казавшийся таким застенчивым и ранимым. – Но мне нравится.

Дженсен приподнялся на локтях, чтобы получше рассмотреть его, щурясь от солнечных лучей, пробивавшихся сквозь шторы. 

\- Мы ступили, наверное, на самую мега-гейскую территорию, и ты не против? - Джаред пожал плечами. - Но почему?

\- Потому что это ты, Дженсен, - Джаред опять пожал плечами.

\- А это еще что значит? – моргнул тот.

\- Именно то, что я сказал, - ответил Джаред, и, не поднимая глаз, потянулся к футболке Дженсена, смахивая пылинки. – Это ты. Поэтому мне комфортно.

\- Хм, - Дженсен упал на подушки.

\- Я не говорю, что так правильно, потому что, блин, это же такое клише, но так оно и есть, - произнес Джаред, нервно заглянул Дженсену в глаза и тут же отвернулся. – Назови меня банальным, как угодно, но мы с тобой - это правильно. И не важно, кто мы друг другу, да кем бы мы ни были друг другу... это просто правильно.

Дженсен пододвинулся и коснулся носом носа Джареда.

\- Хм.

Джаред потерся носом.

\- Угу, хм.

Какое-то время они так и лежали. Джаред закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь абсолютной тишиной комнаты и теплом Дженсена рядом. Дженсен между тем думал. О том, почему он вообще мог слышать мысли Джареда, о том, что, возможно Крипке или, что еще хуже, Сэра Гэмбл имели к этому какое-то отношение, а заодно обдумывал признание Джареда об их оотношениях.

Они всегда это так и называли – отношения, не дружба, – потому что слово «дружба», казалось, было недостаточно емким, чтобы описать ту связь, что была между ними, то глубокое чувство близости, что они испытывали друг к другу. 

Слово «дружба» накладывало определённые рамки, а их взаимоотношения были очень близкими, тёплыми; они были как семья, их тянуло друг к другу. Их отношения походили на любовь с самого начала, и они оба знали это и не задумывались о том, как у них так получалось. Они не вешали ярлыков. Это было то, что было, и потому они сами понятия не имели, во что всё вылилось.

\- Я тебе в последнее время говорил, что ты очень классный? – выдохнул Дженсен.

\- Ты говоришь это только затем, чтобы я угомонился, - усмехнулся тот.

\- Я думаю, ты классный, - Дженсен нежно улыбнулся.

\- Еще бы! – рассмеялся Джаред.

Дженсен хлопнул его по груди:

\- Говнюк!

\- Ну, я должен быть классным, чтобы ты мог со мной уживаться, - сказал Джаред, улыбаясь, - и я этим фактом горжусь.

Дженсен ухмыльнулся, а Джаред потер место удара:

\- Больно же.

\- Прости, - извинился Дженсен, со смехом на секунду утыкаясь лицом в футболку Джареда, и погладил больное место ладонью. – Думал, ты твердый, как камень, мачо.

\- Человек из стали, - поправил Джаред, поглаживая пальцами у Дженсена за ушами, - но даже у него есть свои слабости.

\- Это я что ли, слабость? – усмехнулся Дженсен. – Тогда я больше не буду бить тебя своими криптонитовыми кулаками, ты, большой плюшевый мишка.

Глаза Джареда стали теплее, как и его улыбка. Он провел пальцем по щеке Дженсена.

\- Да, ты слабость, но очень приятная.

\- Какая же ты всё-таки девчонка, - Дженсен мотнул головой. - И размазня. Настоящая девчачья размазня.

\- Тебе это нравится, Мистер Обнимашки.

\- Что?! Это все ты! Мистер Железная Хватка!

Джаред усмехнулся.

\- Ну, вылезай тогда из кровати, посмотрим, сколько ты продержишься перед тем, как приползти обратно.

Дженсен насупился и перекатился, отбрасывая одеяло. Он не успел спустить ноги на ковер, как Джаред схватил его сзади и потянул к себе, укрывая одеялом и смеясь как сумасшедший.

\- И это я еще Мистер Обнимашки!

\- ...я просто демонстрировал мою железную хватку.

Дженсен слабо усмехнулся, чувствуя, как Джаред водит носом по его шее, прижимая к себе ещё крепче. 

\- Ну да, конечно.

\- Хммммм....

\- Нам правда надо встать и чем-нибудь заняться.

\- Например?

\- Ну, не знаю. Тебе не надо собак выгулять?

При этих словах Джаред на раз-два вылетел из кровати.

\- Черт!

Дженсен пронаблюдал, как дверь в спальню распахнулась, услышал быстрые шаги по ступенькам на кухню, и потом – страдальческий стон.

 

Когда Дженсен зашел на кухню, Джаред гладил собак и извинялся перед ними. Потом он выпустил их во двор. Запах на кухне стоял «удивительный». 

\- Гадость, - Дженсен закрыл нос рукой, морщась.

\- Собаки так виновато на меня смотрели, - сказал Джаред, заходя на кухню с пачкой бумажных полотенец в руках. – Они бы сделали свои дела на улице, как все нормальные собаки, если бы их папочки не обжимались все утро.

\- Чувак, ты что, сказал «обжимались»?

\- Сказал. А еще мне сошло с рук то, что я только что назвал тебя «папочкой», - усмехнулся Джаред, уперев руку с пачкой полотенец в бок.

Дженсен слышал вредное _му-ха-ха_ , доносящееся сквозь туман в голове Джареда. Это было первое, что он услышал с тех пор, как они ушли спать прошлой ночью.

\- Опять, - вздохнул Дженсен.

\- Что? – Джаред изогнул бровь.

Дженсен мотнул головой, направляясь к холодильнику:

\- Я от тебя слова не слышал с прошлой ночи. Жил, как в сказке.

\- Да ну, - Джаред прищурился.

Дженсен достал пакет молока и понюхал перед тем, как сделать глоток: 

\- Ага. А еще тебе ничего не снилось последние несколько ночей, я даже подумал, что все наконец закончилось.

\- Знаешь, тебя так послушать, ты скорее слишком соскучился по моим мыслям, чем рад тому, что их больше нет, - сказал Джаред, усмехнувшись.

Дженсен поставил обратно молоко и закрыл дверцу холодильника: 

\- Да, я на самом деле старался тебя заткнуть только потому, что мне нравится тебя целовать.

\- Чувак, все средства хороши, сам говорил, - пожал плечами Джаред.

\- Если честно, я даже сам не заметил. Я как-то был... занят другими вещами, - ответил Дженсен, почесывая нос.

\- Например, лапал меня?

\- Да заткнись ты.

\- А ты заставь.

\- Нет, я все думал о том, как эта штука вообще работает, - поправил его Дженсен. - Как так получается, что, чем дальше ты находишься от меня, тем больший хаос творится в твоей голове, и почему я их вообще не слышу, когда мы... ну... очень близко.

\- О, да это же легко, - моргнул Джаред.

\- Что?

\- Когда я рядом с тобой, мне спокойнее. Так всегда было, - пожал плечами Джаред, постукивая полотенцами по бедру, - а когда ты целуешь меня, как-то сложно думать хоть о чем-то. Или когда ты обнимаешь меня, как мы уже поняли. У меня мозг отключается, потому что все вокруг как будто расплывается, и остаешься только ты... и твои безумно красивые глаза. 

И на этом Джаред как ни в чём не бывало пошел убираться. 

\- Хм, - заметил Дженсен сам себе, и закрыл лицо рукой, чтобы скрыть покрасневшие щеки. – _Хм._

_Кстати, ты безумно сексуален. И я знаю, что ты покраснел._

У Дженсена даже шея покраснела, и он застонал. В кухне раздался сумасшедший смех Джареда.

 

Естественно, Джареду доставило немалое удовольствие то, что он мог заставить Дженсена краснеть, всего лишь подумав о чем-нибудь. Его это ужасно забавляло, поэтому он сделал то, что сделал бы любой другой в его положении. Он воспользовался этим на полную катушку.

Они зашли в местный супермаркет, чтобы купить еды и всякой всячины, необходимой в доме, и Джаред постоянно думал обо всем, начиная от: [i]«Два рулончика бумажки, Мистер Сексуальность?», - до: _«Ты слишком милый, Дженси-бу. Ты глянь! Покраснел! Да ты весь красный, как рак!»_

Дженсен отвечал так, как только мог – ботинком по ноге или локтем под дых, но в основном использовал смертельный взгляд, который заставил бы самого Сатану побелеть на месте. Однако это лишь еще больше забавляло Джареда.

_Ты такой горячий, когда злишься._

_Сексуальный, великолепный кусок мужского мяса._

_О, дорогой, я тебя сегодня дома..._

Дженсен был на грани, когда он склонился над холодильником с замороженными овощами, а Джаред подумал: _«Вау, тебе говорили, что у тебя потрясающая задница?»_

Быстро оглядев магазин и не заметив никого поблизости, Дженсен пихнул Джареда на стенку холодильника с мороженым и прижался так, как еще никогда не делал раньше. Это было одновременно обескураживающе и волнующе, и Дженсен сразу развеселился от одного взгляда на лицо Джареда.

\- О, боже...

\- Джаред?

Джаред открыл глаза и взглянул на Дженсена, прохрипев:

\- М-м-м?

\- Хватит. Сейчас же, - сказал Дженсен низким голосом, щекоча губами Джареду ухо, - потому что иначе ты доиграешься. [i]Ой как[/i] доиграешься.

У Джареда почти глаза закатились, и он шумно вздохнул, когда Дженсен большим пальцем залез ему под рубашку, оголяя кожу чуть повыше ремня джинсов. 

– Ага.

Когда Джаред вспомнил, как дышать, Дженсен был уже в конце секции магазина.

 

Дома, пока они в тишине раскладывали покупки, Дженсен, к своему великому удивлению, обнаружил, что теперь для того, чтобы заткнуть Джареда, ему всего лишь надо было прикоснуться к нему или потереться об него. Он понял это, когда потянулся за пачкой крекеров, чтобы убрать их в шкафчик над головой Джареда, и случайно задел его бедро своим.

А еще, как выяснилось, мысли Джареда улетучивались, когда дыхание Дженсена касалось его кожи. Это он понял, когда тот разбирал сумку, выкладывая все содержимое на стол, и Дженсен заглянул через его плечо:

\- Оливки купил? Сыр? – спросил он, выдохнув Джареду в шею.

Джаред перебирал в голове список покупок, но вдруг резко оборвал мысли и сглотнул: 

– Ага, я хотел на обед пиццу приготовить.

Дженсен заметил, что Джаред слегка отодвинулся, и снова выдохнул на его кожу, улыбаясь, потому что он просто мог.

– Здорово.

Джареду он ничего не сказал.

 

Той ночью они остались в кровати у Дженсена.

Джаред обнимал Дженсена руками и ногами, крепко прижимаясь к нему, согревая, и они тихо обсуждали, чем заняться на следующий день.

Один из ассистентов позвонил им где-то в районе обеда, и сказал, что завтра на площадке они не понадобятся, потому что надо будет доснимать некоторые сцены с приглашенной звездой из-за каких-то осложнений, связанных со стандартами и правилами компании.

\- Хочешь, с собаками в парке погуляем? Завтра обещают очень солнечную погоду.

\- Конечно, - ответил Дженсен, - нельзя пропускать день на солнце.

\- Я еще хотел их искупать.

\- А вот в этом на меня даже не рассчитывай. 

\- Да ладно тебе! Мне понадобится помощь!

\- Тут ты прав, - кивнул Дженсен.

\- Сэйди слушается только тебя, - пробубнил Джаред, вздыхая.

\- Потому что она такая же умница, как и я, - сказал Дженсен, поглаживая пальцы Джареда, лежащие у него на животе. 

\- А что тогда Харли?

\- Такой же глупый, как и ты.

\- Я обижусь.

\- Что, правда глаза колет? Обижайся, сколько влезет, Йети.

Джаред вздохнул и, уткнувшись Дженсену в шею, начал канючить, как маленький ребенок.

\- Ладно. Я помогу.

\- Даааа!

\- Но я беру Сэйди.

\- _А-а-а_?

\- Господи, помоги мне, - проворчал Дженсен, закатив глаза.

\- Это нечестно! Они мои собаки!

\- Джаред?

\- Ну что? – проворчал Джаред. 

Дженсен перевернулся на другой бок, обхватив Джареда за шею, и поцеловал его.

Джаред обнял Дженсена и притянул его ближе за затылок, возвращая поцелуй, которого он ждал весь день, и вдыхая запах Дженсена.

Дженсен наклонил голову и вздохнул - они идеально подходили друг другу; Дженсен прихватил верхнюю губу Джареда, а тот – нижнюю губу Дженсена.

Это все еще был сдержанный поцелуй, никто не осмеливался попробовать что-то большее, потому что никто не был уверен в том, что это за собой повлечет, что бы это могло значить, что могло бы быть дальше. Тем не менее, было понятно: каждый ждал, пока другой рискнет, пересечет границу, потому что оба жаждали почувствовать, каково это; знать, обожжет ли это или парализует.

Когда Джаред потянулся рукой Дженсену под футболку, желая прикоснуться к коже, но все еще сдерживаясь, Дженсен нехотя отпрянул, всматриваясь в тот огонек, что горел в глазах Джареда.

\- Спокойной ночи, - выдохнул Дженсен Джареду в губы.

\- Спокойной, - прошептал Джаред, потеревшись носом о нос Дженсена, и тот окончательно отстранился, отвернулся на другой бок и улегся поудобнее на кровати.

Джаред с грустью понял, что раз Дженсен поцеловал его, обниматься больше было не нужно, равно как и спать в одной кровати, и подумал о том, что, наверное, стоит вернуться в свою комнату.

Когда десять минут спустя он набрался храбрости, чтобы подвинуться и обнять Дженсена, теплого и уютного, то облегченно вздохнул: сонный, Дженсен прижался к нему.

Если Дженсен не возражает, черта с два Джаред куда-то уйдет.

 

Где-то в четыре утра Дженсен проснулся оттого, что ему страшно хотелось пить.

Он аккуратно отлепил от себя руку Джареда, устроив её на одеяле, вылез из кровати и направился на кухню.

Возле двери Дженсен остановился, обернулся и посмотрел на спящего друга, которого освещал только свет луны, пробивающийся через шторы.

Джаред раскинулся на кровати, лицом уткнулся в подушку Дженсена и глубоко дышал, слегка похрапывая. Дженсен улыбнулся и тихо вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

Он направлялся к лестнице, когда ногой зацепился за что-то твердое, пушистое и теплое. Когда Дженсен наконец понял, что этим «чем-то» на самом деле был Харли, он уже летел вперед носом.

Он выставил руки вперед, чтобы смягчить удар об твердый пол, и, уже падая, довольно сильно приложился лбом о перила. 

Дженсен мотнул головой, прогоняя звезды перед глазами, и, перед тем как отключиться, застонал про себя от боли.

 

Джаред открыл глаза и увидел, что кровать пуста, а простыни холодны. Он потянулся, мыча, пока позвоночник не хрустнул, и взглянул на часы.

7:21 утра.

Приподнявшись на локтях, он нахмурился, оглядел комнату и прислушался, не доносится ли снизу каких-либо звуков.

Он хорошо знал Дженсена, иногда даже лучше, чем себя самого, и прекрасно знал, что того в такую рань и пушкой не разбудишь. Даже когда им надо было просыпаться на работу в пять утра, Джареду всегда приходилось будить Дженсена. А еще для того, чтобы просто заставить его вылезти из кровати, нужен был кофе – горячий, дымящийся кофе, - бублик и обещание изобрести хоть что-то, чтобы им [i]не[/i] приходилось так рано вставать. 

Джаред почти вздрогнул, когда подумал, что где-то во время их вчерашнего поцелуя они действительно пересекли черту, и Дженсен ретировался на безопасное расстояние, избегая того, на что Джаред так надеялся утром – интимное «доброе утро» с объятиями.

\- Дурак, дурак, - пробубнил сам себе Джаред, проводя рукой по лицу. Услышав, как собаки скребутся под дверью, он вылез из кровати. 

Когда он уже открывал дверь, взявшись за ручку, то услышал незнакомые нотки в собачьем скулении – почти несчастное подвывание, – и у него на руках волосы встали дыбом.

_Что-то не так._

Он открыл дверь и увидел Харли. Пёс тотчас же уткнулся носом Джареду в коленку, а потом отбежал и лизнул лицо Дженсена, который лежал на ковре в неестественной позе. Прямо под линией роста волос был порез, кровь на котором уже засохла, и большой синяк. 

\- Дженсен?

Харли бегал по ступенькам, скуля и гавкая. Джаред упал на колени рядом с другом, не зная, что делать, где трогать, можно ли его двигать или нет.

\- Господи, - прошептал Джаред, начиная паниковать, и провел рукой по волосам Дженсена. – Дженсен, очнись! Дженсен? Давай же, открой глаза.

Ничего.

\- О, Господи! Дженсен, вставай! Эй! – крикнул Джаред, скользя руками по его спине, рукам, лицу, думая: _«Господи, что же делать? Что делать? Я не знаю, что делать!»_

Он схватил Дженсена за плечо и встряхнул.

\- Дженсен! Ты должен проснуться, чувак, пожалуйста, – взмолился Джаред, чувствуя, как глаза быстро наполняются слезами. – Черт, да проснись же!

_Пульс! Надо проверить пульс!_

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста... – шептал Джаред сам себе, касаясь пальцем его шеи и выжидая несколько мгновений. _Есть_! – Господи, спасибо.

Дженсен что-то проворчал, отбиваясь от рук Джареда, и отвернулся.

\- Дженсен?

\- Отстань, - прорычал Дженсен, укладываясь щекой на руку, - еще слишком рано...

Джаред не мог сдержаться. Он неожиданно издал какой-то полусмешок-полувсхлип и схватил Дженсена за руку, прижимая его к груди и отбиваясь от летящих в него кулаков.

\- Ай! Ты что не можешь... - устало проворчал Дженсен, разлепив глаза, когда услышал всхлипы. Он лежал спиной к груди Джареда, и тот прижимал его к себе огромными дрожащими руками. Лицо у него было мокрое, он... плакал.

\- Джаред? Что...

\- Оно совсем по-другому вживую, - всхлипнул Джаред.

Дженсен нахмурился.

\- Что ты... Ай.

Джаред крепко схватил его.

\- Что случилось? Что ты помнишь? – громко всхлипнул он.

Дженсен рукой потянулся ко лбу, но Джаред перехватил ее, удерживая.

\- Я встал попить воды и... чертов Харли... 

\- Это Харли сделал?

\- Он спал прямо под дверью, и я споткнулся, - сказал Дженсен, нахмурившись, и дернулся: синяк ужасно болел. - Ай, чёрт!

Джаред осторожно поднялся на ноги.

\- Надо отвезти тебя в больницу.

\- Обязательно? – простонал Дженсен.

\- Да. Ты лежал без сознания Бог знает сколько.

\- Я не хочу. Нельзя просто позвонить Питу? – надулся Дженсен. 

\- Пит не...

\- Он квалифицированный врач! – Дженсен бросил сердитый взгляд, дернувшись, когда ушиб начал пульсировать.

\- Да он младше меня!

\- Ему столько же, сколько мне! – Дженсен болезненно нахмурился. – Пожалуйста?

Джаред вздохнул:

\- Ладно, посмотрим, сможет ли он приехать. Но если он скажет, что тебе нужно в больницу, то мы едем в больницу.

\- Хорошо. Помоги подняться.

Джаред осторожно поднял Дженсена на ноги, не переставая обнимать, прижимая его ближе.

Дженсен похлопал его по спине, водя рукой вверх и вниз.

\- Господи, Джен, - пробубнил Джаред, вздыхая и вытирая глаза, и обнял покрепче.

\- Я в порядке, - мягко ответил Дженсен, - хотя голова ужасно болит. А Харли останется без подарков на Рождество.

Джаред усмехнулся и отодвинулся, но не убрал руку с его талии, боясь отпустить. Дженсен ухватил край его футболки, потянул вверх до самой груди и принялся аккуратно вытирать дорожки от слез на лице друга.

\- Лучше?

\- Это ты пострадал, и все равно ты задаешь этот вопрос мне. Как так получилось?

\- Я тебе постоянно говорю, - устало начал Дженсен, - ты такая девчонка.

 

Пит пришел через сорок минут, заклеил стерильным пластырем рану, которая красовалась у Дженсена на лбу, прямо над синяком, дал кое-какие таблетки от боли, посоветовал пакет замороженных овощей и в дальнейшем обойтись без сражений с перилами.

Пока Дженсен искал в морозилке что-нибудь холодное, Джаред остановил Пита уже возле двери:

\- Он правда в порядке?

Пит тепло улыбнулся - большие карие глаза и заросшее щетиной мальчишеское лицо:

\- В порядке. Его какое-то время будет пошатывать и голова может кружиться, но он в порядке.

Тем временем на кухне Дженсен, поднимаясь с колен возле холодильника, стукнулся затылком о дверцу, сжал зубы и закатил глаза:

\- Сукин ты сын!

\- Неважно, насколько он устанет – следующие двенадцать часов не давай ему спать. Если голова начнет кружиться, посади его куда-нибудь и дай кофе.

\- А что если меня не будет в комнате, и он уснет?

\- Разбуди его.

\- А что если он не проснется?

\- Тогда позвонишь мне, и я приеду вместе со «Скорой».

\- Господи... – захныкал Джаред.

\- До этого не дойдет, - сказал Пит, хлопая Джареда по плечу, - просто присматривай за ним. Звони мне каждые четыре часа и рассказывай, как у него дела. Если что-то будет не так, сразу звони.

\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Джаред, в ответ хлопая Пита по плечу, - похоже, ты действительно квалифицированный врач.

\- Что, тоже хочешь, чтобы я тебе лицензию показал? - усмехнулся Пит, перекидывая лямку медсумки через плечо. - Помнишь, ты как-то раз умудрился чуть не отрезать себе руку мачете?

\- Который именно раз? – усмехнулся Джаред.

\- Первый, - рассмеялся Пит, - еще во время первого сезона, когда я только начал у вас работать, - Джаред кивнул. - Дженсен потребовал, чтобы я показал ему лицензию и чтобы до того даже и думать не смел о том, чтобы прикоснуться к тебе.

Джаред чуть не расплакался от того тепла, что начало растекаться внутри, и глупо улыбнулся Питу. Тот понимающе улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Ты будешь присматривать за ним, так что все будет в порядке, - сказал Пит, спускаясь по ступенькам. – Дай знать, как у него дела.

\- Дам. Спасибо огромное, Пит, - сказал Джаред, кашляя, когда слова буквально застряли в горле.

\- Когда утром приедете на площадку, пусть зайдет ко мне в трейлер.

\- Обязательно.

Пит махнул рукой, не оборачиваясь, и Джаред закрыл дверь.

 

Стоя в дверном проёме и скрестив руки на груди, Джаред наблюдал за Дженсеном, пока тот пил таблетки. Дженсен осторожно сел на стул, прижав замороженный пакет ко лбу.

\- Ты видел лицензию Пита?

Дженсен взглянул на друга, затем закрыл глаза и нахмурился, почувствовав холод:

\- Я тебе говорил, он квалифицированный врач.

Джаред подошел ближе, забрал пакет с овощами:

\- Я могу сделать получше.

Дженсен в раздражении поднял глаза, не понимая, в чем дело:

\- Эй, отдай!

А Джаред аккуратно прикоснулся рукой к лицу Дженсена и очень осторожно, почти невесомо поцеловал пластырь на его лбу.

Он слышал, как тот замолчал, руки мягко соскользнули по локтям Джареда, теплое дыхание коснулось шеи. Джаред аккуратно держал пострадавшую голову Дженсена, смотря на него сверху вниз: тот закрыл глаза и выглядел сейчас таким мирным, а на щеках выступили веснушки.

\- Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, - тихо начал Джаред, водя большими пальцами по вискам Дженсена, - но я сейчас держу в руках одну из самых важных вещей в моей жизни.

На это Дженсен открыл яркие зеленые глаза, и веснушки как будто потемнели:

\- Мои мозги?

\- Нет, нет, я имел в виду...

\- Знаю, - перебил Дженсен, смягчив взгляд. – Чувак...

\- Знаю, знаю. Девчонка, - сказал Джаред, указывая на себя, и нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать Дженсена, но тот отстранился, нахмурившись.

Обычно, когда Джареду отказывали, ему, конечно, было неприятно, но не настолько, как сейчас; на этот раз было по-настоящему больно, и эта боль растекалась ядом по всему телу.

Раньше он этого даже не понимал, но когда дело касалось Дженсена, больно было куда сильнее.

Все чувствовалось гораздо сильнее; когда Дженсену было смешно, доходило до истерики; когда Дженсену было грустно, вот так тихо, как обычно с ним бывало, это было как агония; а когда Дженсен злился, казалось, что весь огонь Ада подчинялся ему.

Джаред постарался не выдать себя выражением лица, но в глазах ясно читались обида и боль. Ладони горели – так хотелось прикоснуться, – но он все равно убрал их от щек Дженсена.

\- Что такое?

Спустя пару мгновений Дженсен приподнял бровь:

\- Ты собираешься меня поцеловать?

\- Собирался, да. Пока ты так некрасиво не прервал мои планы. Я подумал, что мне лучше заткнуться, а то всякое в голове...

Дженсен усмехнулся:

\- Все равно я ничего не слышу. Не слышал с тех пор, как мы пошли спать прошлой ночью.

\- А, - разочарование резко отрезвило.

\- Мы постоянно вместе, довольно сложно, чтобы я что-то слышал, - продолжил Дженсен, снова садясь на стул, и посмотрел на Джареда, усмехаясь. - А еще ты самый настоящий врун. Тебе просто хотелось поцеловать меня.

Джаред раскрыл рот, заливаясь краской:

\- _Не хотел_! Ты... у тебя же кровь... да и вообще...

Дженсен картинно закатил глаза и мягко подтянул Джареда к себе за край футболки.

Стало мягко и тепло, когда Джаред заключил Дженсена в объятия и отчаянно сжал, боясь отпустить; тот крепко обнял в ответ, утешая и обнадеживая.

\- Ты меня правда напугал, знаешь это? – пробубнил Джаред ему в губы; его руки обвили Дженсена, доставая, куда была возможность, отказываясь отпускать.

\- Знаю, - ответил Дженсен. Сам он обнимал Джареда за талию, прижимая ладони к пояснице. Он усмехнулся, старясь разрядить обстановку. - Чувак, ты плакал.

Джаред нахмурился, прислонившись лбом ко лбу Дженсена.

\- Ты не приходил в себя, - осторожно сказал он.

\- Но ведь в итоге-то очнулся.

\- Джен, еще слишком рано для шуток, - прошептал Джаред, закрыв глаза, вспоминая, как его лучший друг - единственный человек в мире, который пробуждал в нем миллион эмоций, и все равно Джаред не мог выразить словами их все - лежал без сознания на ковре. 

\- Ты не видел...

\- Расслабься, Джей, я в порядке. Мне просто нужно... перестать спотыкаться, - сказал Дженсен и вздохнул, когда Джаред продолжил всё так же хмуро смотреть на него. Дженсен опять потянул за край футболки и расправил ее на животе. – Да ладно тебе. Могло быть и хуже, так ведь? А споткнуться о собаку ужасно нелепо.

\- Да, наверное, - вздохнул Джаред.

Дженсен выпустил его, ткнул указательными пальцами в щеки, где обычно показывались ямочки, когда Джаред улыбался, наслаждаясь тем, что тот, стоя меж его колен, обнимал его.

\- Нам еще надо выгулять и искупать собак, помнишь? Будет весело!

Джаред опустил голову, и на глаза упала челка. 

Дженсен провел руками вверх-вниз по бокам Джареда:

\- Я даже и не знал, что ты можешь быть таким милым, когда волнуешься. Ты обычно просто заноза в заднице.

При упоминании «милого» Джаред начал было улыбаться, потом наклонил голову еще ниже, чтобы спрятать глупую ухмылку, но все напрасно – Дженсен заметил, как его щеки залились краской.

Наконец, заметив ямочки, Дженсен усмехнулся и притянул Джареда к себе:

\- Вот так-то лучше.

Джаред в ответ изо всех сил обнял его.

 

На то, чтобы усадить собак в машину, ушло немало времени: Харли с Сэйди постоянно то запрыгивали на заднее сидение, то выпрыгивали наружу, радостно виляли хвостами, как будто играли в _«А я в домике! Нет, не в домике!»_. Дженсен на это улыбался, а Джаред страшно бесился.

В парке Джаред играл с Харли, а Дженсен бездельничал на траве. Сэйди положила голову ему на грудь и вздыхала, наблюдая за тем, как носился Харли: тот, казалось, распалялся еще больше с каждым брошенным фрисби, как будто всякий раз это была новая игра.

Дженсен тоже наблюдал, поглаживая Сэйди по спине и поправляя лыжную шапочку на голове, которую одел, чтобы не задевать пластырь на ране.

\- Знаю, девочка, память у него совсем дырявая.

В конце концов, Дженсен начал играть с Джаредом в фрисби, а Харли носился между ними, все надеясь, что кто-нибудь бросит тарелку и ему.

После Джаред сидел на солнце, переводя дух, а Дженсен кидал мячик Сэйди. Джаред довольно улыбался, слушая дженсеновское «хорошая девочка, Сэйди» и «давай, принеси... хорошая девочка!» Каждый раз, когда Дженсен смотрел на Джареда, у того улыбка становилась еще шире, как будто центр вселенной Джареда был прямо здесь, с ним, в парке.

Дома они приготовились купать собак.

Джаред снял футболку и отбросил ее в сторону, вылил на Харли шампунь из бутылки, потом передал ее Дженсену и начал втирать шампунь в шерсть собаки. Дженсен подошел к делу более цивилизованно: одной рукой он выдавливал шампунь, пока другой растирал его по шерсти.

Дженсен отвлекся и поднял глаза, когда услышал шум: Джаред ругался на Харли, потому что пёс выпрыгнул из ванны, забрызгав всего Джареда пеной. Дженсен на джаредовское глубокое негодование засмеялся, запрокинув голову, но мгновенно замолчал, когда Джаред затащил собаку под шланг: мышцы на всем его теле напряглись от усилия. Дженсен вспомнил, чем они вообще занимались только тогда, когда Сэйди уткнулась ему носом в руку.

Он опять рассмеялся, когда Харли, отряхнувшись, забрызгал всего Джареда водой. А Джаред, гребаный он неудачник, зажал конец шланга пальцем и обдал Дженсена сильной струёй воды. Теперь была очередь Джареда смеяться, и когда Дженсен поднял глаза от мокрой одежды и испепеляющее взглянул на друга, тот только ещё сильнее заржал.

\- Давай, беги на папу! Беги! - наклонился к Сэйди Дженсен, которая все еще была вся в пене.

Сэйди сорвалась с места и начала наворачивать круги вокруг Джареда. Тот упал на мокрую траву, а Дженсен выхватил у него из рук шланг и начал его поливать.

\- Да! Наша команда победила! – усмехнулся Дженсен.

Джаред прикрылся руками, стараясь увернуться, а потом дотянулся до Дженсена и схватил того под коленки, сбивая с ног. Дженсен повалился на него, и, лежа друг на друге, соприкасаясь бедрами, они внезапно замолчали, ошеломленные такой неожиданной близостью. А потом Дженсен все испортил, засунув шланг Джареду в шорты.

\- А-а-а-а! А-А-А-А-А-А! – заверещал Джаред, ерзая под Дженсеном, матерясь и отталкивая его. Тот только опять начал смеяться. Когда он попытался отползти, Джаред схватил его за бедра и притянул обратно.

\- Кажется, ты мой пластырь намочил.

\- Все нормально, - сказал Джаред, сложив руки в замок на талии Дженсена. – Пит оставил нам все необходимое.

\- Давай закончим, я хочу в душ и переодеться, - сказал Дженсен и, всё так же лежа на Джареде, подозвал Сэйди. Так как тот, похоже, не собирался отпускать его, Дженсену пришлось прямо так взять шланг и обмыть собаку.

\- Ты так хорошо с ней ладишь, - сказал Джаред, наблюдая за происходящим.

\- Потому что мы цивилизованные люди, правда, девочка? – Дженсен улыбнулся и почесал Сэйди под подбородком.

\- Они тебя любят. Ну, собаки.

\- Они и должны.

\- И ты их любишь, - сказал Джаред, рассматривая лицо Дженсена.

\- Их трудно не любить, - ответил Дженсен, кивая на Харли. - Хотя вот его мне любить приходится. Прямо как тебя.

\- Это как? – Джаред, казалось, поразился.

\- Ты и Харли – вы два идиота. У вас у обоих есть базовые моторные функции, но вот внимания у вас, как у младенца, которому дали новую погремушку. А еще вы оба занозы в заднице, - сказал Дженсен, брызнув водой Сэйди на ногу, где он упустил немного мыла. – Но вы умеете так смотреть, что у меня просто не остается выбора.

\- Как смотреть? 

\- Что? Чтобы ты потом этим пользовался? Ни фига!

Он наклонился, чтобы промыть собаке хвост, и Джаред коротко поцеловал его в подбородок. Дженсен покраснел, пытаясь от него отлепиться, и, поднявшись на ноги, протянул шланг Джареду.

Дженсен рассмеялся, когда Сэйди отряхнулась, забрызгав Джареда, и деловито пошла прочь, оставив позади мокрого и усталого папочку.

 

На ужин Джаред приготовил домашнюю пиццу, пока Дженсен отмокал в ванне с лавандой, которую он приготовил специально для него. Пока Джаред не постучал в ванную, Дженсен и не заметил, как уснул.

Одевшись в домашнюю футболку и поношенные джинсы, он спустился на кухню, прихватив с собой весь пластырь и бинты, что оставил Пит. Он бы и сам мог все сделать перед зеркалом в ванной, но решил, что ему больше бы хотелось, чтобы это сделал Джаред. Как оказалось, эта сторона Джареда – заботливый друг – всегда была, все эти четыре года, что они знакомы. Дженсен начал переоценивать какие-то вещи, думать об этом по-другому, и... ему это нравилось. Интересно, поцелуют ли его в процессе?

\- Джей, не поможешь? – непринужденно спросил Дженсен.

\- Да, конечно, ужин почти готов, - Джаред взглянул через плечо, оторвавшись от проверки пиццы в духовке.

\- Здорово, я умираю с голода, - сказал Дженсен и, подойдя к Джареду, облокотился на кухонный стол. Тот закрыл духовку, снял варежку и повернулся к Дженсену. А потом, без всякой задней мысли, подхватил его за бёдра и посадил на стол.

Дженсен взглянул на Джареда, стараясь сохранить спокойное, непринужденное лицо – вот так вот взяли его и подняли, как будто он был пушинкой. Впечатляюще, сексуально и жутко стыдно одновременно. Он протянул бинт и пластырь. Джаред нахмурился, когда увидел порез, края которого были аккуратно стянуты медицинским пластырем.

Дженсен закатил глаза:

\- Все не так плохо. Уже не болит.

\- Все равно выглядит ужасно, - поморщился Джаред.

\- Да нет же, я прочистил рану антисептиком, что оставил Пит.

Джаред принялся за дело: слегка прижал прокладку ко лбу Дженсена и попросил подержать, пока он отрезал полоски пластыря. Дженсен наблюдал за его безумно сосредоточенным лицом, чувствуя, как внутри разливается тепло от одной мысли, что тот старался быть точным и аккуратным даже в таком простом деле, как смена повязки. Дженсен не собирался говорить вслух, какой Джаред сейчас был милый, но думать-то об этом можно было.

Джаред уставился на него:

\- Чего улыбаешься?

Дженсен улыбнулся еще шире:

\- Ничего.

Джаред прищурился, вял пластырь и закрепил прокладку. Закончив, он аккуратно провел пальцем по повязке, проверяя, надёжно ли она держится. Дженсен нагнулся, прижался щекой к ладони Джареда и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом, чувствуя, как Джаред скользит взглядом по его коже.

Дженсен провёл рукой по рёбрам Джареда и устроил ладонь у него на спине, а тот прикоснулся к его лицу, мягко притягивая к себе.

Дженсен слышал тихое, частое дыхание Джареда, чувствовал его на губах и щеках, и сам задышал сбивчиво и быстро. Джаред убрал руки с лица Дженсена и положил их ему на бедра, и это было единственным предупреждением, прежде чем Джаред притянул его ближе и поцеловал.

Дженсен потянулся вперед, мышцы напряглись, ему хотелось большего, и он скрестил ноги у Джареда за спиной. Он почувствовал, как тот обхватил его рукой за шею, притягивая, а другую запустил ему под футболку. Ощущение рук Джареда на голой коже было таким новым, шокирующим, особенно в такой чувственный момент: когда он сидел на кухонном столе, прижимаясь к животу Джареда, прогибая спину от прикосновений. Он вздохнул, отрываясь от губ Джареда, и снова подался вперёд, ловя едва приоткрытый рот.

Теперь Джаред потянулся вперед, прижимая Дженсена к себе. Решив, наконец, что хватит «детских» поцелуев, Джаред впервые разомкнул губы, посасывая и покусывая. На какой-то момент он запаниковал, когда сообразил, что как бы впервые по-настоящему целует Дженсена, но паника тотчас же пропала, потому что Дженсен издал счастливый, одобрительный стон, который отозвался вибрацией на губах.

Из-за страха, что это может зайти слишком далеко, Джаред притормозил, мягко поцеловал подбородок Дженсена, за ухом, вниз, по шее, и, судя по тому, как Дженсен практически урчал и таял в его руках, Джаред понял, что тому нравилось, когда с ним обращаются мягко, медленно заводя. Хотя он знал, что Дженсен в этом никогда не признается.

Дженсен притянул Джареда ближе, прижимаясь всем телом, сжимая ногами бедра, водя руками по спине. Джаред крепко держал его, дыша ему в шею.

Дженсен одобряюще застонал, когда руки Джареда скользнули с поясницы на бёдра, и его спина против воли сладко выгнулась.

В этот момент у Джареда в животе заурчало, и Дженсен расхохотался.

\- Обед? – спросил Джаред, подняв взгляд на Дженсена. Он улыбался лениво и радостно.

Дженсен усмехнулся и кивнул:

\- Ага.

Джаред потянулся и осторожно поцеловал свежую повязку на лбу Дженсена, а потом отпрянул и начал доставать посуду.

Наблюдая за тем, как Джаред снуёт по кухне, Дженсен улыбнулся сам себе и слегка покраснел.

 

Ужин они провели, как обычно: ели, разговаривали, как будто ничего и не было, даже когда Джаред начал поглаживать его ногой под столом. Дженсен только засмеялся, решив посмотреть, как далеко он сам сможет достать. Когда Джаред потерся о него в ответ, Дженсен к своему удивлению выяснил, что тот боится щекотки на внутренней стороне бедер. Джаред уронил голову на стол, а Дженсен рассмеялся еще громче.

Потом они выпустили собак во двор, а сами сели на ступеньки и болтали, толкаясь плечами, пока собаки делали свои дела. После они запустили собак обратно в дом, выключили свет и направились к Дженсену в кровать. Джаред признал, что у Дженсена кровать удобнее, поэтому они решили остаться там.

Судя по тому, как Дженсен запрыгнул в кровать, свернувшись калачиком на своей половине, ему нравилось, когда его обнимали, пусть он и ворчал и возмущался. К тому же, была очередь Джареда обнимать.

 

Только спустя несколько дней Дженсен вдруг понял, что не слышит мыслей Джареда.

Обычно даже на площадке или вдали от Джареда он всегда что-нибудь слышал.

Джаредовское радостное: _«ДА! Макароны с сыром!»_

Нетерпеливое: _«Я в трейлере, идиот, давай быстрее! У нас тут игра!»_

Перед сценой: _«Мы сейчас покажем!»_ И после: _«Чувак, да мы были просто идеальны!»_

Или его уставшее, но ободряющее: _«Скоро домой, Джен. Не так долго осталось»._

К своему удивлению, Дженсен начал нервничать время шло, а он так ничего и не слышал. Он почти услышал: _«Эй»_ , - увидел такую знакомую улыбку через всю площадку и ждал самих, собственно, слов, но ничего.

Дженсен понял, что, может быть, все закончилось, что он больше никогда не услышит мыслей Джареда, и от этого стало грустно. Он помрачнел, притих и подуныл. В этот момент ему так хотелось услышать джаредовское успокаивающее: _«Я здесь»_ , - как тот всегда думал, когда расстояние между ними было слишком большим.

Когда он так ничего и не услышал, то почувствовал себя невыносимо одиноко.

 

Позже Джаред влетел к Дженсену в трейлер, чуть не выбив дверь, но закрыл ее уже аккуратнее, лениво даже.

\- Привет, - сказал он, жуя резинку. – Почему ты не у меня в трейлере? Надо прорепетировать ту большую сцену. Я уже полчаса жду, растрезвонился весь, как дурак.

\- Прости, не слышал сотовый, - сказал Дженсен, не поднимая глаз от кофе.

Джаред усмехнулся.

\- Да нет же, глупый, я тебя звал, понимаешь?

Дженсен осунулся:

\- Прости, наверное, я просто забегался.

Джаред заметил, что Дженсен был более замкнут, чем обычно, и немедленно подошел к другу, прикоснулся к плечу:

\- Эй, ты в порядке?

Дженсен поднял на него взгляд, улыбаясь такой ненастоящей, неубедительной улыбкой:

\- Да, просто устал, наверное... Я на самом деле хотел бы просто поехать домой и лечь спать.

Джаред услышал непроизнесенное: _«Забудь и не заставляй меня рассказывать»_ , - что отражалось в глазах Дженсена. Он решил, что будет уважать желания Дженсена и не будет давить. По крайней мере, пока.

\- Поговорим дома? 

_Ты мне расскажешь, что случилось?_

Дженсен сказал:

\- Да, конечно. 

_Я правда не хочу._

Джаред кивнул, гладя его по спине. 

_Что бы это ни было, все будет нормально._

Дженсен взял кружку с кофе со стола и пошел к дивану, ненароком сбрасывая руку Джареда с плеча. 

_Нет, не будет._

Его поведение говорило само за себя, и Джареду действительно стало страшно.

 

У Джареда весь день на языке вертелся вопрос: что не так, почему у Дженсена в уголках глаз не залегали морщинки, когда он улыбался. Почему он так натянуто улыбался съёмочной команде, был таким [i]тихим[/i]. Джаред постоянно слал Дженсену мысли, как он обычно делал на работе, пытаясь успокоить, подбодрить, но Дженсен просто смотрел вокруг, ничего не замечая и не видя. Весь такой невозмутимый, как Дин, и Джаред просто не мог понять, что случилось.

Самое худшее было то, что немного раньше Джаред увидел Дженсена по другую сторону съёмочной площадки и улыбнулся ему, подумав: _«Эй, привет»_ , - а Дженсен просто отвернулся.

Джаред почувствовал, будто его проигнорировали.

 

Когда они вернулись домой, Джаред потянул Дженсена за рукав, едва захлопнув дверь и выключив сигнализацию. 

\- Я в душ, - опередил его Дженсен.

Джаред нахмурился:

\- Почему ты не сходил в душ до того, как мы уехали с площадки?

\- Чтобы я мог отложить этот разговор, - Дженсен пожал плечами и пошел прочь.

\- Ты меня бросаешь? 

Дженсен развернулся и посмотрел на него. Джаред нервно рассмеялся:

\- Потому что нам сначала надо было бы... ну, сойтись, чтобы потом расставаться.

Выражение лица у Дженсена было нечитабельным:

\- Ты прав.

Джаред мотнул головой, сбитый с толку. Все шло слишком неправильно. Он аккуратно подошел к Дженсену, боясь, что тот просто развернется и уйдет.

\- Чувак, что случилось? Что бы это ни было, мне ты можешь рассказать, я с тобой... Как и всегда. Я что-то сделал не так? Или подумал что-то не то?

Дженсен сглотнул:

\- Нет.

\- Скажи хоть что-нибудь, я тут с ума схожу.

Джареду удалось положить руки на плечи Дженсена, подбадривая и успокаивая. Когда тело под его ладонями расслабилось, он подумал, что наконец-то что-то сделал правильно.

Он взглянул на Дженсена: тот смотрел ему прямо в глаза, хорошо маскируя грусть и тоску, но Джаред все равно смог их разглядеть. Это было как ножом по сердцу. В то же мгновение он понял, что то, что причиняет боль Дженсену, точно так же причиняет боль ему самому.

\- Надо в душ... – выдавил Дженсен в последнюю секунду.

Когда Дженсен ушел, Джареду захотелось расплакаться.

 

За четыре года знакомства с Дженсеном Джаред уяснил, что лучшим способом решить подобную проблему было дать Дженсену время. Он сам придет, когда будет готов. Давить, загонять Дженсена в угол было равнозначно тому, чтобы загонять прирученного льва в клетку. Не важно, насколько он натренирован, насколько любит людей – животный инстинкт все равно возьмет верх. А тому, кто, собственно, давил и загонял, нехило достанется.

Джаред уже наступил на эти грабли, когда они снимали второй сезон.

Они тогда долгое время слишком рано вставали, слишком мало спали, кофе не хватало, личного пространства было мало, и в итоге Дженсен замкнулся в себе, буквально утопая в страданиях Дина, и не находя выхода.

И Джаред надавил. Потому что, черт, Дженсен был единственным, кроме его семьи, кого он уважал, любил и кем он восхищался больше всех в целом мире. Он не собирался стоять в стороне, когда тот нес на своих плечах такой груз.

Он загнал Дженсена в угол в его трейлере, не оставив путей к отступлению, и Дженсен сорвался на него, «проехался» по всем его недостаткам, предложил разобраться в том, что такое личное пространство и уединенность перед тем, как наезжать в следующий раз.

Было больно. Джаред и вспомнить не мог, когда еще ему было так больно. Он прямиком отправился в свой трейлер и сидел там, в темноте и тишине, думая над тем, как все могло так случиться. Думал, было ли все то, что сказал ему Дженсен, только верхушкой айсберга, и на самом ли деле Дженсен так его не любил. Думал, закончится ли на этом их дружба.

Не прошло и получаса, как Дженсен постучал в дверь трейлера, посмотрел грустно на Джареда какие-то пару мгновений, а потом залетел внутрь и обнял его так, как еще никогда не обнимал. Джаред до сих пор помнил те слезы, которые тогда обожгли глаза, горькие и сладкие одновременно, потому что Дженсен не бросил его, не устал от него. Джаред обнял его так же крепко, когда Дженсен извинился и мягко сказал ему: «Джаред, прости, я, правда, так не думаю. Мне так жаль».

В тот момент они узнали друг о друге больше, чем за все время до этого. Дженсен понял, что Джаред всегда говорит то, что чувствует, и думает, что ему нужно подтверждение слов, потому что тогда не оставалось никаких «если» и «может быть». Тогда все становилось для него реальным. А Джаред понял, что Дженсену не особенно нравится, когда его загоняют в угол, что объятия или простое прикосновение говорят для него громче любых слов, потому что Дженсен не всегда мог сказать то, что так легко давалось Джареду.

На следующий день, когда они снимали очень эмоциональную сцену, Дженсен просто пошел вниз по пыльной дороге, прочь от «Импалы» и съемочной команды. Ему тяжело давалось поставить себя на место Дина, пропустить через себя все воспоминания. А Джаред пошел за ним, обнял его и позволил ему отпустить все; действия говорили лучше слов.

 _Я здесь. Все в порядке_.

Они выучили урок на будущее, и с тех пор проблем не возникало.

Поэтому теперь, когда Джаред лежал в своей кровати, слушая, как льётся вода в душе, ему до чертиков стало страшно оттого, что это могло быть началом конца. Он не был абсолютно уверен только в том, концом чего именно. А с чувством неуверенности Джаред никогда не умел справляться.

В дверь тихо постучали, и это было настолько неожиданно, что у Джареда сердце зашлось в стуке, мешая ему вздохнуть.

\- Заходи, - выдавил он, ерзая, чтобы сесть на кровати, и подтянул одеяло.

Дверь открылась, Дженсен вошел в комнату и закрыл за собой. Это, опять же, было неожиданно. Он прошел вперед. От него пахло мылом, волосы были еще мокрые после душа, и на нем была чистая футболка и пижамные штаны.

Джаред наблюдал за ним, затаив дыхание. Дженсен залез на кровать, крепко его обнял и положил подбородок ему на плечо.

Объятие было таким осторожным, нежным, в каждом движении звучало: «Прости, можно я останусь?», - и на какое-то время Джаред просто застыл, потом обнял Дженсена, крепко прижимая к себе, щекой прижался к его шее и, наконец, выдохнул. _«Все в порядке. Не уходи больше»_. 

Джареду казалось, что будет лишним спрашивать, что случилось. Дженсен как будто понял его и просто поцеловал.

Даже если бы Джаред захотел, он бы не смог ни о чем думать в тот момент, потому что Дженсен перехватил контроль: сел на него верхом, положил ладони на шею и неспешно, но уверенно поцеловал.

Джаред вцепился руками ему в спину, с силой вжимая подушечки пальцев в кожу, а в следующую секунду поглаживая ладонями. Он запрокинул голову, когда Дженсен впился ему в рот, на этот раз с языком и, Господи, Джареду казалось, что он сейчас в обморок упадет.

Он застонал, чувствуя руки Дженсена в волосах, и притянул его ближе, крепче, и тот заерзал у Джареда на коленях, и от этого стало еще страшнее. Он мог кончить вот так вот, просто потеревшись о друга – ему безумно хотелось так сделать, и он был уверен, что Дженсен чувствовал то же самое. Будто без стояка, который был уже у обоих, было непонятно. 

Джаред положил руку Дженсену на шею, слегка отстранив, и приник к горлу. Он чувствовал, как движется кадык, как от стона вибрирует под губами горло, и сам застонал Дженсену в шею, когда чужие пальцы остановились на его затылке. 

\- Боже, - вздохнул Дженсен, прерывисто и быстро дыша.

\- Стой, - выдохнул Джаред, - у всего этого есть граница, и мне кажется, мы не должны ее переходить.

Дженсен нагнулся и грязно поцеловал Джареда, игнорируя все слова.

Джаред поцеловал его в ответ, жестко и требовательно, проталкиваясь языком внутрь, находя язык Дженсена, и снова отпрянул, делая вдох. 

\- Серьезно, мы должны остановиться.

Дженсен взглянул на него, поглаживая пальцами у Джареда за ушами.

Джаред нахмурился, провел руками по бедрам, выше, по бокам и спине, наблюдая за Дженсеном, который закрыл глаза и выгнул спину.

\- Дженсен? Поговори со мной.

\- Мне все равно, - прошептал Дженсен, запрокинув голову, толкаясь бедрами вперед.

Джаред моргнул, как в тумане, потому что вот так наблюдать за Дженсеном, который ерзал на нем, как какая-то дешевая порно-звезда? Это было [i]самое[/i] сексуальное, что Джаред когда-либо видел.

\- Мне нет.

Дженсен, держась за плечи Джареда, качнулся бёдрами ещё раз.

\- Джаред… 

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, о чем просишь меня? – спросил Джаред, кладя руки Дженсену на бедра, чтобы остановить его. – Ты просишь испортить отношения с лучшим другом. Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?

Дженсен остановился, придя в себя.

\- Когда все успело измениться? Когда мы успели так измениться?

Дженсен мотнул головой, запустив руки в волосы Джареда:

\- Не знаю. Но я так сильно тебя хочу, ты даже представить себе не можешь.

Джаред закрыл глаза, когда Дженсен начал мягко целовать его: щека, бровь, нос, подбородок... губы.

\- Только ты и я, Джаред, давай сделаем это.

У Джареда в груди все заболело:

\- Мы можем испортить то, что у нас есть.

\- Но это, может быть, все, что нам нужно, - слова Дженсена были наполнены уверенностью, потому что он говорил от чистого сердца. – Все, чего мы хотим, - он прикоснулся губами к коже чуть выше рта Джареда.

Джаред взглянул в блестящие в темноте глаза Дженсена:

\- Назад дороги не будет.

\- И не нужно.

Джареду только это и надо было услышать, потому что в следующий момент он уже потянулся вперед, ловя губами губы Дженсена, кладя руки на бедра, опрокинул Дженсена на кровать и накрыл его своим телом.

Дженсен закинул руки Джареду за шею, потянул за футболку, пока Джаред не сел и не стянул ее сам, отбросив в сторону, после чего снова наклонился к Дженсену. Он задрал футболку у него на животе, покрывая поцелуями оголенную кожу, стянул ее с Дженсена через голову и бросил на пол.

Дженсен запустил пальцы в волосы Джареда, пока тот целовал ему грудь и ключицы. Дженсен соскользнул вниз по кровати, когда тот потянул его за бедра, и резко вздохнул, когда рот Джареда нашел его губы. Они оба начали двигаться, тереться друг о друга в поисках хоть какого-то контакта.

Джаред целовал тщательно, пока из легких не пропадал весь воздух, потираясь телом о Дженсена.

\- Господи, как же я тебя хочу... - пробормотал Джаред Дженсену в шею, и тот застонал, потеревшись о него и обхватывая его бедрами за талию.

\- Боже, я тоже, - прошептал Дженсен и запрокинул голову, застонав, когда Джаред закинул его ногу себе на пояс и потерся об него.

С этого момента все превратилось в череду стонов, рук на теле, глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Дженсен так крепко сжимал простыни в кулаках, что костяшки пальцев побелели, а Джаред толкался, одной рукой обхватив бедро Дженсена, а другой прижимая его ближе к себе. Их обоих трясло, они оба вспотели.

Дженсен был так близко, так близко. В этот момент он понял, что это будет самый грязный, быстрый и горячий оргазм за всю его жизнь, но знал, что его первый раз с Джаредом не должен быть таким.

Он приподнял голову, нашел взгляд Джареда, и увидел, что тот тоже знал. Знал, потому что это был Джаред и это был Дженсен, и это были они, вместе, в первый раз. И Дженсен мог поклясться: он влюбился в тот самый миг, когда Джаред улыбнулся ему, наклонился и встретил его на полпути в поцелуе.

Джаред прижался к Дженсену, все еще придерживая его за бедро, и принялся тереться всем телом, другой рукой проскользнул ему под спину, чтобы поддерживать.

Дженсен отчаянно поцеловал его, вжал пальцы в лопатки, провел вдоль позвоночника, и вот этого – чувства Джареда, его накачанного тела прямо на нем – было достаточно, чтобы Дженсен почувствовал себя на седьмом небе.

Дженсен заглянул в глаза Джареду и прочёл на его лице всё, о чем тот думал, все, что чувствовал. И когда Джаред тихо проговорил его имя, словно молитву, все внутри Дженсена сжалось, с головы и до ног, дыхание застряло в горле. Он кончил так сильно, как еще никогда не кончал, и в тот же самый момент Джаред кончил вместе с ним.

Они лежали неподвижно, напряженные, и дрожали, глядя друг другу в глаза, глотая ртом воздух, чувствуя, как их тела пульсируют в унисон. Когда они перевели дыхание, Джаред отпустил ногу Дженсена, упал на кровать, вымотанный, и поцеловал того в шею. Дженсен пялился в потолок, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать, и не желая разрывать контакта с Джаредом, водил руками по его влажной спине.

\- _Черт_...

\- Ага, - выдохнул Дженсен, поцеловав гладкую кожу у Джареда под ухом.

Джаред подвинулся, чтобы поймать рот Дженсена, подсунул руку под его тело, приподнимая, и перевернул их. И они целовались, целовались и целовались, пока хватало сил.

Джаред крепко держал Дженсена в своих руках, они соприкасались лбами, тёрлись носами, и Дженсен поглаживал костяшками пальцев лицо Джареда, пока они не уснули.

 

Утром Джаред проснулся и увидел перед собой зеленые глаза. Он хотел подождать, пока Дженсен решит, что делать дальше, да вот только ему было абсолютно все равно. Он потянулся вперед, накрывая ртом рот Дженсена, и подумал, что принял правильное решение, потому что Дженсен ответил ему, обнимая и протискивая ногу между его бедер.

\- Итак, - выдохнул Джаред и снова поцеловал Дженсена, причмокнув, когда отпустил его губы. – Мы... теперь как, вместе?

Дженсен простонал в поцелуй, прижимая ладони к спине Джареда, потому что ему хотелось быть ближе, ближе, и Джареду пришлось отлепить от себя его руки.

\- Слова, Дженсен, - тихо, неуверенно сказал Джаред. – Мне нужны слова.

Дженсен уставился на него, занервничав.

\- Ты расскажешь, что случилось вчера? Потому что, если мы действительно вместе, ты не можешь скрывать от меня такие вещи, - сказал Джаред, переплетая их пальцы и прижимая их к груди. – Что бы это ни было, ты можешь мне рассказать.

Когда Дженсен остановил мрачный взгляд на пальцах Джареда, поглаживающих его руки, Джаред понял, что то, что сейчас скажет Дженсен, ему не очень понравится.

\- Я... я больше не слышу твои мысли, - прошептал Дженсен. Джаред застыл с непонятным выражением лица, и Дженсен напрягся. – Джаред, пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь.

\- Давно? – спросил Джаред.

\- Уже несколько дней, - осторожно ответил Дженсен. – Мне кажется, это из-за того, что я ударился головой о перила.

\- Так что, то, что ты меня чуть не изнасиловал вчера ночью...

\- Нет, нет, я ничего такого не имел в виду, оно... Ну, ладно, я это не для того сделал, чтобы не слышать твои мысли, мне просто хотелось, - сказал Дженсен, поникнув. 

Конечно, Джаред почувствует, будто его использовали. И хоть на самом деле всё было совсем не так, для Дженсена существовало только два варианта: или «не говори Джареду и просто насладись последней ночью с ним» или «скажи ему, и все станет как прежде». Дженсен даже думать не хотел о втором.

У Дженсена сердце начало стучать быстрее, когда Джаред расслабил руки, _нет, нет, нет, только не это_.

\- Так ты... – моргнул Джаред.

Дженсен поспешил объясниться, чувствуя, что перед ним сейчас закроют все двери.

\- Я не гей, мне нравятся женщины, и меня совсем не возбуждают парни... Но я, правда, хочу быть вот так с тобой. В смысле, как ты сам сказал, это мы и это так, как должно быть.

Паника внутри усилилась сразу втрое, когда глаза у Джареда расширились, совсем немного, и Дженсен не мог понять, то ли это от ужаса, то ли от удивления.

\- Чувак, да скажи хоть что-нибудь! 

Джаред закусил щеку, вглядываясь в Дженсена:

\- Я не собираюсь надевать трусы цвета радуги и маршировать на гей-парадах.

Искреннее изумление на лице Дженсена показалось Джареду настолько смешным, что он накрыл ладонями его щеки и начал смеяться.

\- Ты смеешься? Ты даже понятия не имеешь, как трудно мне было сказать все это, и смеешься? – воскликнул Дженсен, отчаянно стараясь не показывать боль, которую он почувствовал.

Джаред загоготал:

\- Я смеюсь, потому что ты ведешь себя нелепо.

Дженсен попытался оттолкнуть его, чувствуя, как слезы обжигают глаза:

\- Отвали.

И Джаред просто потянулся к нему, целуя вопреки всем стараниям Дженсена:

\- Я люблю тебя.

\- _Отвали_! 

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал Джаред, улыбаясь и целуя его снова и снова. – Я люблю тебя, Дженсен.

\- Ты сказал мне, чтобы я говорил всё вслух, и я сказал, потому что ты попросил, потому что... – Дженсен замер, занеся руки в воздухе, чтобы отпихнуть Джареда, и несчастно на него посмотрел.

Взгляд у Джаред смягчился:

\- И ты молодец, правда.

\- Да? – Дженсен шмыгнул носом. – Правда?

\- Тебе надо почаще говорить то, что ты думаешь, - прошептал Джаред, снова целуя его, - потому что ты сказал как раз то, что нужно.

Дженсен медленно расслабился, и Джаред снова обнял его и потерся носом:

\- Люди всегда будут вешать на нас ярлыки. Ты готов к этому?

Дженсен заторможено кивнул, позволяя Джареду притянуть себя ближе.

Когда Джаред заглянул Дженсену в глаза и подумал: _«Слова, Дженсен, мне нужны слова»_ , - Дженсен чуть не рассмеялся. Вместо этого, он закинул ногу на Джареда и прижался ближе.

\- Да.

\- Хорошо. Я тоже. – Джаред покрепче обнял его, улыбаясь и едва не светясь от счастья. – Мы просто две родственные души, что влюбились друг в друга. Такое постоянно случается. Нечего раздувать из мухи слона.

Дженсен улыбнулся, подумав, что лучше пусть его действия говорят сами за себя.

Он поцеловал его, мучительно медленно, чувственно, приоткрыв рот, заставляя Джареда дышать быстрее и потянуться за поцелуем, когда Дженсен отпрянул.

Дженсен лениво поворачивал голову то так, то эдак, касаясь Джареда носом, заворожено наблюдая, как Джаред смотрит в ответ, синхронно поворачивается, тянется к его рту, словно к магниту. Как будто до боли хотел его, и одна эта мысль заставила Дженсена одобряюще хмыкнуть и снова поцеловать Джареда.

\- Джей... – спустя пару мгновений, Дженсен отпрянул.

\- М-м-м...

\- О чем ты думаешь?

Джаред глубоко задышал, когда Дженсен поцеловал его шею и горло, сжал его бедра.

\- Не могу... _Не могу_... Господи... ах...

Дженсен улыбнулся.

 _Я и так знаю_.

Конец.


End file.
